A Journey Without An End
by Gil-galad's Dragon Warrior
Summary: A girl is shoved into a not just one game, but many, not just one movie, but several, and not just one Anime, but plenty. The difference from other stories? She has a wolf demon for a guardian and has to collect characters to win... check my profile page
1. It Starts With A Demon

_**Disclaimer: Look, I don't own any characters other then Ren herself and Ziden. AUP (Arie Under Pressure) owns Liz and well, she owns her mom, but I thought up about how the mom acts... Uh, it's kind of confusing... hehe...**_

**_AUP, thanks for being my beta reader! It's always a blast with you around..._**

**_AND! Happy Birthday to me! This is my birthday gift to myself... hehe. Tell me if you like the story or not, k, peeps? Right now, nothing much happens, but if you review, the next chapter is full of action!_**

_**A Journey Without An End**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**It Starts With A Demon**_

_She sat in her room, flipping through channels on her television. "No, no, no, boring…" She finally tossed the remote onto the bed, growling in frustration, "This SUCKS! There is nothing on the nine hundred channels that we have to watch! And there is nothing to do outside too! I'm bored!"_

A female wolf demon tilted her head to the right, sniffing the air around her. A smirk came to her lips as she caught the scent of her prey. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, Ziden! Hide and Seek doesn't last long with me, you know that! And it just fuels me!" Her lime green wolf ears swooped forward as something rustled to her right. As she quickly spun, her forest green hair spun with her, masking her face greatly.

"You wouldn't hurt the village, cub, I know you. You would take out your lust for blood in the woods that you so diligently hunt in," An older man's voice hit her ears. As the wolf demon quickly spun once again, an old man was standing in front of her, holding a cane for support. He chuckled, shaking his head as he hobbled his way over to the wolf demon, "You, my dear, are destined for greatness in the cosmos of living creatures, never forget that."

She sighed, shaking her head, "I don't want to be something special, Ziden! I just want to be a normal wolf demon and not do anything but what my instincts tell me to do!" She then rolled her eyes, "Besides, I was shunned by my clan for what I am and who I resemble!"

"Your father did great things, cub, remember that," Ziden, the old man, shook his head. His black eyes narrowed slightly. "We might have raised you slightly, but you can only find those that you belong to."

The wolf demon's ears drooped as her head fell slightly, "But where do I belong? Not in the village with you and your family, not with my clan for looking like my father, not even in these woods. I do not belong anywhere, Ziden."

He chuckled slightly, tapping her head with his cane, "Time will tell you where you belong, cub, time will tell…"

"Stupid dragon and your riddles!" The wolf demon growled slightly, pulling away from him. "You always say something along those lines, and I never understand you!"

"Time will tell," he chuckled once more, shaking his head. He then turned back towards the village where he came from, "I must go attend to family matters, cub. Remember, do not return until nightfall, understand me?" The wolf demon nodded, her crimson eyes piercing Ziden slightly.

_She grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filling it with orange juice, "Life is dull, that is for sure. When am I going to have some action?"_

_As she closed the door to her room, music hit her ears. A small smile came to her face, "Ah, Jak II, one of the only forms of entertainment in this world that I live!" With that, she took a sip of her juice before setting it down and grabbing a wireless controller. She quickly un-paused her game and started playing it._

The wolf demon sniffed the air around her, holding out her hand and flexing it. The smell of crackling and burning energy filled her nostrils as the image of a bow appeared in her hand, lime green. It was crackling and sparking, as if still in progress.

She grit her teeth. She had been working on it for a couple of days, wanting a weapon that she could have at her beckon call. Her hand started smoking, and she closed her eyes in concentration. The energy level of the bow dimmed slightly, and her hand stopped burning.

This was one of the reasons her clan had exiled her. She was too much like her father for even her mother to overlook. To demons, her father was an enemy. To humans, he was a savior in the dark. But he had disappeared many years ago, when she was still a small pup. After her mother and clan had kicked her out of their society, Ziden and his family had taken her in.

She quickly pulled back the energy string, an arrow of pure lime green energy appearing there. She raised the bow up towards the sky, growling slightly at the strain that it was taking on her body to keep the energy encased in her hands. As she took in a breath, she let the arrow fly in the air.

Upon clearing the trees around her, the energy crackled and exploded. Sparks crackled around her as the energy left over floated down towards the ground. She held out her hand, and at once, the excess energy sucked into the outstretched appendage, coiling around her arm.

Something to her right wavered, and she quickly spun towards it, tilting her head into the air and sniffing. The bow disappeared from her hand as she found herself walking towards the area where her nose was taking her. Her eyes couldn't be working right, they just couldn't be!

Straight in front of her, the forest seemed to waver and shimmer, as if it was just an illusion. Upon reaching the area, the wolf demon placed her hand up to it, only to tilt her head to the right. It was as if there was a mirror there, but she didn't see herself at all… no wait… her hand started to sink through it. It wasn't hard, it was like water. Before she could stop herself, she fell right through.

A scream filled her ears, and she suddenly felt something slamming into her continuously. She snarled, swiping out with her hands, which were now like claws. "Oh god! Oh god! It's alive!"

She looked up, only to see a young human woman looking scared as hell.

She was playing her game, minding her own business, when something slammed down in front of her. She screamed and beat it with her pillow, only to have the thing swipe what looked like claws at her.

"Oh god! Oh god! It's alive!" She yelled, backing away quickly. The creature looked up at her, and she blinked, flattening her back against the wall. To her, the creature sort of looked like Inuyasha, except that it was a female and had lime green wolf ears. The hair was a deep forest green, telling her that it definitely wasn't Inuyasha.

"Uh, hello?" She tried.

The creature snarled at her, jumping to her feet, "_Sha ish ta na!"_

"AHH!" She yelled, holding her hands up.

"_Sha ish ta na!_" The creature snarled once again.

"I don't know what you're saying!" She yelled to her. She pointed at herself, "My name is Liz." She then pointed to the creature, "You are?"

The creature's ears swooped forward, her crimson eyes inquisitive. "_Noi se yo traze?_"

"Can't you speak English?" Liz asked, wiping the black hair out of her face.

"_Asa kwell shet ris!_" The creature snarled, baring her teeth. She then started sniffing the air, as if smelling something.

Liz held up her hands in peace, "Easy! Easy! How about I go and get you something to eat, alright? You look kind of hungry, and I really don't want you taking any of your hunger out on me." With that, she quickly ran out of the room, running towards the kitchen.

The wolf demon tilted her head to the right, examining the room she had fallen into. She curled her lip. Where was she? She wasn't in the woods anymore that was on the edge of Ziden's village. And… what the hell was all of this stuff around her?

It had been quite funny to see the girl that occupied the room run in fear. Of course she understood the language the girl was speaking, but that didn't mean she liked the language of the mortal. She was four thousand years old, still a pup in Ziden's wizen eyes, and she knew twenty of the twenty-five demon languages along with almost all of the mortal's languages. She had been around for quite a while.

As she heard footsteps, she quickly jumped up on what seemed like a desk, growling slightly. The girl came back into the room, holding something that smelled actually appetizing to her.

"I didn't know what you would eat, so I just made some hotdogs." The girl responded, setting the plate down in the middle of the room. As the demon jumped down and put her face towards the plate, the girl sighed, sitting down away from her, "Man, mom's gonna kill me when she comes home…"  
The wolf demon looked up at her, tilting her head to the right and speaking in Ziden's demon language, "Where am I human?"

"What?" the girl once again asked. "I can't understand you… Are you sure you can't speak English?"

The wolf demon smirked, grabbing one of the _'hotdogs'_ and biting into it, chewing quickly. Her eyes filled with delight and she quickly devoured the rest of them that were on the plate. She then licked her lips as she looked up at the girl. "More?"

The girl smiled slightly, "What? What are you trying to say?" She carefully pulled the plate away from her, "You want more?"

(((-)))

It had been three hours, and Liz's mother had come home. Liz had done wonderfully keeping her mother out of her room, and come nightfall, Liz was going to take the wolf demon out of the house and out to her secret grove that she had.

As she finished with the dishes, she heard laughter coming from her room, and quickly wiped her hands off, afraid that the demon would make too much of a ruckus for her mother to hear. Upon opening her door, she found her mother sitting on her bed, laughing slightly as the wolf demon touched the television with interest.

"Mom?" She asked, causing her mother to turn towards her.

"Oh, Liz, why didn't you tell me you had company? And why didn't you tell me you had such an interesting friend such as Ren?"

"What?" Liz asked, slightly speechless.

"Ren," her mother repeated, nodding to the wolf demon.

"You can understand her?" Liz asked, curious now.

"Of course, silly!" Her mother laughed once again as the wolf demon turned to look at them, a small smirk on her face.

"But she was talking in such a weird language! I had never heard it before!" Liz almost yelled.

"Don't be silly!" Her mother laughed, standing. "And why haven't you offered your friend anything to eat? She seems hungry, so I'll go make something. Would you like anything, Ren?"

"Hotdogs?" The wolf demon asked, tilting her head innocently to the right.

Her mother laughed, nodding and exiting the room. Liz turned to the wolf demon, glaring at her, "So you tricked me into thinking that you couldn't understand me!"

"I only did what I needed to," Ren shrugged, her crimson eyes narrowing. "I have no clue as to where I am, and had to assess the situation. I needed to see if you were an assassin demon sent by my clan to kill me!"

"Great, I've got a wolf demon in my house, and to top it all off, she's a criminal!" Liz threw her hands up in the air.

"By no means am I a criminal, human!" Ren growled, baring her teeth slightly. "I've saved humans like you for centuries, just as my father did!" She then seemed to settle, looking around her, "Now, where am I, and why have I never seen any of this in the village?"

"Village?" Liz asked, blinking her eyes. "Uh, we stopped using that term a long time ago, puppy…" Ren growled, and Liz knew she had found a great nickname for the mutt. "What time are you from, and where?"

"The year is 1389. I am from Ziden's village. Where am I?" Ren mumbled.

"You're in the United States, puppy," Liz giggled, loving how Ren clenched her fists and seemed to become angry at that.

"Never heard of it," Ren growled through clenched teeth.

"Then I guess you aren't from Earth…"

"Earth?" Ren tilted her head to the left. "I'm from Hastia. That's my world."

"There's your problem!" Liz shook her head. She then sighed, putting her hand to her forehead, "So I'm guessing this means that I'm going to have to teach you everything, aren't I, pup…"

"You call me puppy one more time, and I will make sure you don't survive to finish the word!" Ren snarled.

Liz held up her hands in defense, "Alright, alright! Then what do you want me to call you?"

"You may either call me Ren or Shockwave, got it memorized?" Ren growled once again.

Liz laughed, "Oh man, you sound like Axel from Kingdom Hearts II!" As Ren tilted her head to the left, Liz sighed, turning on her PS2 and starting it up. "This is Kingdom Hearts II… Shockwave." She nodded, "Yeah, I actually think that suits you pretty well, if I say so myself. How did you come up with it?"

Ren leaned towards the television blinking her eyes as the game started up, "I didn't. My father passed his name down to me before he disappeared…"

"You're a half-breed?" Liz asked, picking her controller up and starting her game again.

Ren didn't turn from looking at the television, but her voice was filled with hatred, "No, half-bloods are killed on sight by any, including humans. They are a disgrace to all races. I am pure wolf demon, down to my soul. My father just took the route of aiding the humans with his special gifts, much like I do." She then pointed to the television, "What is this?"

"It's called a T.V." Liz laughed slightly. As Ren tapped her PS2, she sighed, "That's my PS2. It let's me play video games." She then held up her wireless controller, "And this is the controller that makes the game work."

Ren turned to look at her, lightly touching the controller before pulling away. Liz smiled, "So, you're a demon, huh?" Ren nodded, and Liz asked the almighty question that had been bubbling in her mind, "Can you transform into a huge wolf or something like Sesshoumaru can in Inuyasha?"

Ren frowned, shaking herself quickly. Her ears flattened against her head as she answered the curious Liz, "In certain times I can transform into my animal side, but I do not like to most times."

"Well, I guess you can stay here with me. We have another room right beside mine for guests. I could tell my mom that you're staying here for the summer and I forgot to tell her. She shouldn't mind."

(((-)))

Ren watched the T.V. closely, watching as Liz played Jak II. "I hate this game!" Liz finally yelled, throwing her controller across the room, only to have Ren quickly catch it in her outstretched hand. "I can't get past this thing at all! It's STUPID and fucking impossible!"

Ren tilted her head to the right, "I don't understand… It says you die, but then it asks if you want to continue… if you die, shouldn't Liz be dead?"

Liz laughed, shaking her head, "Remember, Shockwave, it's a game, not real life!"

Ren sniffed the air as the T.V. wavered much as the woods had. Liz walked over to her, blinking at the T.V., "Man, what's with this thing?"

As she placed her hand on it, Ren quickly jumped to her feet, yelping out, "No! Don't!"

It was too late, Liz quickly fell through, only to pull Ren with her as Ren grabbed Liz's ankle. As Liz landed on her back, moaning, Ren had learned from experience. She landed skillfully on all fours, her hands growing into claws.

Loud noises all around her made her jump and spin, snarling and holding up her claws for defense. Liz was still trying to get her senses back, and Ren, since she was a protector of humans, was bound and determined to protect her.

That was when Ren noticed that the humans around her were not humans, but elves much like the elves of Hastia. Liz finally sat up, holding her head, "You could have warned me ahead of time that would happen…"

"I didn't know!" Ren growled, her teeth elongating.

Liz went wide eyed as she saw red armored elves running towards the two of them, guns and tazers in their hands. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She screamed, jumping to her feet. "We gotta go!"

Ren snarled as she lunged towards the armored figures, not knowing any better, "Fine, we'll go this way!"

"No! No! Shockwave, don't!" Liz yelled out, only to have Ren quickly spin around, looking at her. "They're too dangerous! I know somewhere where we can go to keep safe, but we gotta go this way!" With that, she pointed in the opposite direction.

Ren quickly rushed back towards her, grabbing her and tossing Liz on her back, "Grab on tight and don't let go, got it! Tell me which way to go and we'll loose them in no time!"

Liz looked around, trying to find something that was familiar to her. "We're in Jak II…" She then pointed to the right, "Turn here! Now!" Ren quickly did as she was told, picking up speed. Liz bit her lip as she tried to think about where they were going. "Left!"…

After twenty minutes of running and directions, they finally made it to their destination. Liz jumped from Ren's back, jumping down into the little area and running towards the door. "Come on, this will take us out of the city into the outercity! We'll be safe from the KG there!"

Ren quickly followed her, growling as the doors opened and allowed them to exit into the untamed city limits. "This place reeks!"

"Sorry, I forgot about your senses," Liz smiled sheepishly. "Oh, and before I forget, we're going to have to watch out for any monsters and metal heads that are here…"

"Like demons?" Ren asked, tilting her head to the right.

"Like mean and nasty demons that want everything dead," Liz nodded. She then pointed to Samos' old hut, "Come on, we'll be safe if we get into that building, alright?"

Ren started walking forward cautiously, flexing her claws, "Stay behind me for protection, got it?"

"Man, you really do protect humans, don't you?" Liz asked.

As Ren blinked at her, Liz spun back around. Ren finally got a good look at her, and she took a step back, her eyes going wide. "What?" Liz asked.

Ren's ears flattened against her head, "You're no longer human…"

"What?" Liz screamed.

"Your ears," Ren shrugged.

Liz at once felt her ears, almost screaming once again. They were long, incredibly long, much like Jak's were in the game. "I'm a… I'm a… I'm an elf! I'm a fucking Elf! Why me?"

Ren smirked, licking her lips, "But you were a human a little while ago, so that means you are still under my jurisdiction… and…" She shrugged, "You fed me. Those that feed me gain my ultimate respect. I protect them with my life!"

Liz seemed to settle a little at that, "Really?"

"If you do not believe me then you should ask Ziden. He is the only other to feed me, and I protect his village first and foremost." Ren licked her lips, looking around.

(((-)))

There we go, chappy 1 done. So send me those reviews and I'll have chappy 2 along soon. It gets better, I promise!


	2. Tattooed Wonders and Wonder Boys

_**Disclaimer: I only own Ren and Ziden. AUP owns Liz. 'Nuff said.**_

**_A/N: Alright, so I put another chappy up... but I won't put another one up without at least 2 reviews this time._**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Tattooed Wonders and Wonder Boys**_

Liz sat down in a chair in Samos' old hut. The door was shut and barred, and Ren had gone out hunting for food. It had been four months. Four months of living in Dead Town and struggling to survive. Ren had kept her alive, and had actually taught her a thing or two about defending herself incase Metal Heads decided to attack when she was out hunting.

Three short raps on the door had Liz quickly scrambling to her feet, unbarring the door and opening it. Ren came in, dragging two dead lizard-like creatures. She tossed them to the floor, shaking herself before sitting down on the ground and looking up at Liz, "Dinner. I just have to skin them and then cut them up before I cook them…"

"Just what I wanted, more lizard for dinner," Liz mumbled as she rolled her eyes and closed the door once again.

Ren smirked as she tossed her pack that she had made to Liz, "This might cheer you up!"

Liz opened the pack up, smirking slightly at what she saw, "No wonder you were gone for so long! These are even more Metal Head gems!"

"I think they're sparkly and shiny! I fight the Metal Heads and take them for us!" Ren smirked as she started to skin the lizards. "You know, we could use the skins to make clothes, at least something other than packs."

Liz shrugged, starting to count the gems, "Whatever, I don't care…" It took her ten minutes, considering the pack was mighty big. She then looked at Ren, who had succeeded in skinning one lizard and had started on another, she gagged at the sight of the skinned lizard, but quickly got over it. "Wow! There's twenty-five gems in here, you know that?"

"I don't count," Ren shrugged.

Liz frowned, "Well, maybe you should sometimes, idiot!" As Ren looked up at her, raising an eyebrow, she smiled, "Do you know how much we could make off of these?"

"Doesn't matter, I won't give them away for anything!" Ren growled.

Liz sighed, "Ren…" Ren looked up at her, and she smirked, "Let's go back into the city. I think I know where we can find someone to stay with and you won't have to continue to hunt like you do! I could also get a decent shower that isn't cold water that you've found somewhere and made pure!"

Ren frowned, "I don't know. I don't want to put you in danger, Liz…"

"Fuck that!" Liz yelled, standing. "I've listened to you this far, Ren, and stayed here as you've hunted! But I'm bored!" She pointed out of the window that was facing the city, "We're going back in there if I have to run out into the fray of monsters by myself!"

Ren quickly stood, dropping the lizard and forgetting about it for the moment, "What does that place have that this place doesn't?"

"Showers, bathrooms, _real food_, and people!" Liz yelled even more.

Ren growled slightly, crossing her arms over her chest, "Fine. But we're taking my gems!"

"Of course," Liz sighed, packing up all of the gems that Ren had accumulated over the stay they had in Dead Town. How Ren had found all of them was beyond Liz's understanding, but the demon had been joyful when she had brought back the first one. Liz thought it was hilarious that the demon had a soft spot for sparkly things.

With that, Ren quickly finished skinning the lizards, cutting them up. She then looked at Liz, "Give me a little bit to cook the meat so we have some food to take with us just in case we can't find anything."

(((-)))

Liz skipped slightly as Ren followed her, a lizard skin bandana over the wolf demon's head to hide her ears. She still looked out of place without the big ears, but no one said anything to both of them as Ren gave them all glares.

"Now where do we go, Liz?" Ren growled slightly as she thought someone was getting too close to her charge for her liking.

"Just follow me, alright? I'll get us there safely; just as long as you don't attack a KG we will be fine. They're stupid and won't remember us." Liz rolled her eyes as she turned down a street in the Slums

Ren followed like a dog would, scrunching up her nose as the smell of the place turned her stomach. Liz didn't seem to be effected by it at all, so Ren didn't say anything.

"Are you sure?" Ren asked, flexing her hands slightly.

The pack on Liz's back clanked from all of the Metal Head gems in it, "Positive!"

Ten more minutes led them to a dead end alley, and Ren growled loudly as Liz turned to her, "You were saying? You've just gotten us lost, moron!"

"I'm not a moron!" Liz pointed at her. She then leaned on the wall to her right, only to fall to the ground as the wall itself seemed to slide open. She sat up robbing the back of her head, "Fuck!"

Ren sniffed the air, closing her eyes as the scent from down below seemed to be clearer than the street. Liz had already started down the steps, so she had no choice. She followed her charge.

"Beds!" Liz yelled out, quickly running to the last bunk bed that was there and crawling up the ladder. She sighed in delight as she sat down on the mattress, "Sweet, sweet, mattress of delight!"

Ren tilted her head to the left, shaking her head as she took the bandana off her head, "It looks like your bed from your home…"

"I know!" Liz smirked. She then pointed to the bottom bunk, "You get the bottom, alright? Let's get some good sleep…"

Ren frowned, "You get some sleep, I'll stand guard."

Liz shrugged, "Suit yourself, puppy." She then dove under the covers, hiding herself from view.

Ren looked up to try and pin her with a glare, but couldn't see her. She resulted in just snarling loudly before turning her attention back onto her surroundings.

Three hours later, Liz was leaning over the side of the bunk, smiling as she watched Ren sleeping in the bottom bunk. The wolf demon was kicking her feet as a dog would when sleeping. She was whimpering slightly as well.

The smile on her face disappeared, though, as the door slid open. Ren quickly shot up in her place, snarling greatly, her lime green wolf ears flattened against her head. Liz couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in the door was none other than Jak himself, equipped with Daxter on his left shoulder. Liz tried to hit Ren, hoping to silence her, but Ren quickly stood, moving out of her range. Liz noticed how her muscles seemed to tense as if readying herself to defend those around her, meaning Liz herself.

Liz shook her head, "Stop it, Ren!"

"New recruits?" Jak asked, smirking slightly as he took another step forward.

Ren's snarling increased, and she barred her teeth at him, "Take another step closer, and I'll rip you to shreds! You invading my charge's personal space, and your scent is tainted, elf! You have a monster within you!"

Liz watched as Jak seemed to at once become startled. She quickly jumped down from her bunk, pushing Ren back into hers, "Sorry about the freak, she can get protective of me sometimes…"

"Freak?" Ren snarled once again.

"Sorry Ren, but you are! You're a wolf demon that kills Metal Heads without a thought… just so you can collect the _Sparkly gems_!" Liz rolled her eyes.

"But they shine and sparkle," Ren tried to defend herself.

Liz rolled her eyes, turning her attention back onto Jak, "Ugh, wolf demons! They think that anything that shines has to be theirs!" She then smirked, holding out her hand, "I'm Liz, and no, we aren't new recruits, but we'd like to join up!" She then tilted her head to the right, acting as if she didn't know anything, "Are you the leader?"

Jak threw his head back and laughed, "Nope! I'm not the leader! Far from it!"

"Yeah, sweet thing! We're just the blow 'em up guys!" Daxter smirked at her.

Liz scowled at him. "Call me sweet thing one more time." He quickly hid.

"Well, is there someone we can talk to about joining?" Liz asked hopefully.

"Well, Torn should be here later. I'm just coming in to get some rest. I don't know where he went, but if you want to join, you'll have to talk to him," Jak shrugged before walking past her and laying down in a bottom bunk.

As he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the bunk above him, Liz spun to face him, "Hey, do you know anyplace around here where we could buy some food? We've been eating Lizard meat for the past four moths in Dead Town, and frankly, I want some _REAL_ fucking food!"

Jak sat up, staring at both of them wide eyed, "You were living in Dead Town?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Liz smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've got an overprotective wolf demon as my guardian, and let me tell you, we've collected almost over two hundred Metal Head gems! She loves the things!"

(((-)))

Ren was not happy. To say she was not happy would be an understatement. Ren was pissed beyond belief. This _Torn_ that was supposed to talk to them was far from what she thought he would be. Liz had been talking to him for the past three hours, animatedly throwing her hands and arms about.

Ren had retreated to the bunks, watching the scene with interest, wanting to know where it was all headed. Just from how Liz shifted her weight and took in a deep breath, Ren knew Liz was finishing her speech.

"…And so, since we've lasted four moths out in Dead Town and kept Metal Heads and monsters alike away from that hut, we want to join the Underground!" As Torn frowned even more, if that was possible, Liz spoke up once again, "We'll pass any test you give us! Ren will make sure of that!"

"Who's this _Ren_?" Torn asked Liz, his eyes narrowing.

Liz pointed to Ren, who bared her teeth at Torn, "That, Torn, is Ren."

"_What _is she?" Torn asked, leaning over the table to get a better look.

"She's a full blooded wolf demon my friend, only controlled by myself, and has amazing powers!" Liz nodded, smirking, "She comes equipped with claws and teeth, and even has an obedience system embedded in her… Just watch!" With that, she looked at Ren, "Ren…" Ren's ears flew forwards at her name. Liz pointed to the sliding door, "Go fetch me a shiny object! If you do, I'll let you keep it!"

Ren's eyes flashed with joy as she quickly lunged off of the bunk, running out of the door. Torn frowned as he looked at Liz, "What is this going to accomplish?"

Liz smirked right back at him, crossing her arms over her chest once again, "Just watch, Tattooed Wonder!"

Fifteen minutes later, Ren came rushing back into the Hideout, holding an egg-shaped object in her hands. She rushed over to Liz, holding it out towards her, "It's sparkly and shiny, Liz!"

Liz nodded, "A Precursor Orb, nicely done, Ren!"

Torn watched with interest, "Wow."

"And that's not all she can do, Torn!" Liz rolled her eyes. "She's a killing machine with energy and demon blood! You should see her in a fight!"

Torn blinked, "Alright." He leaned against the table, smirking slightly, "This is a hard task that I'm asking you to do. If you can complete it, you're in."

Liz jumped up into the air, pumping her fist up in victory, "Yes!"

Torn smirked even more, "I want you to guard the Sacred Site in Dead Town, since you seem to have been doing that already. Reports show that Metal Heads have started swarming that place…"

Ren snarled slightly, "My scent is all over that place now! They're probably after me for killing so many of their comrades!"

Liz smirked, pumping her fist into the air once again, "We'll do it!"

"Jak will be there to help you, but only if you need it…" Torn grunted, turning away from them.

Liz frowned as Ren and her walked out of the Hideout, "This isn't how it went in the game. Jak was the one that killed everything!"

"I want to kill them all," Ren almost pouted, causing Liz to laugh her head off.

Liz suddenly stopped laughing, her jaw hanging open. After Ren had closed it, she spun back around, marching back down the steps, "How does he expect me to do anything without a gun? How am I supposed to…"

Jak came up the steps, causing Liz to quickly stop in her tracks. He handed her his morph gun, frowning slightly, "Torn told me that you're going to use my gun for this. I'm just for back up."

Ren licked her lips as she quickly spun and started walking towards the entrance to Dead Town, "Ah, another chance to collect the sparkly gems!"

Liz rolled her eyes as Jak and Daxter joined her to walk behind Ren, "She's a fucking loon sometimes, what with her and those fucking Metal Head gems…"

"She's obsessed with them?" Daxter asked.

"Obsessed would be an understatement," Liz mumbled.

"She brought back at least twenty-five at a pop whenever she went out to hunt," Liz grumbled. "She is a demon after all… They thrive on fighting."

Gunshots brought Liz yelping. As Jak grabbed his gun from her, Ren came running from around the corner, Krimzon Guards running behind her, trying to shoot her. "Monster!" Some yelled.

"Kill it!" Others screamed.

Liz watched in fascination as Ren quickly spun around, her hands turning into claws. It amazed her even more when a lime green bow appeared in Ren's hand. "Wow!"

Ren pulled back the energy string, wincing as her hand started smoking, "You'll pay for calling me a monster!"

With that, she let the string go, resulting in shooting an arrow at the group of Krimzon Guards. The arrow then exploded, sending out a shockwave that sent the KGs to the ground. Jak grabbed Liz's arm, pulling her with him, "Come on, you're friend's just probably placed herself on the most wanted list ahead of myself with that stunt!"

"Ren!" Liz yelled as Jak pulled her down a side street.

Ren pulled her attention off of the dying Krimzon Guards. She snarled, "Liz!"

"Ren, get out of there!" Liz yelled once before she disappeared from Ren's view.

"Damn elf!" Ren screamed, running after Jak in hopes of getting her charge back.

She wasn't disappointed as KGs swarmed around her, all pointing their guns in her face. A smirk came to her as she watched all of them in fascination. "By order of his Baron Praxis, you are to be arrested and thrown into jail!"

"No jail has ever held me before, elf! And no jail of yours will either!" Ren snarled. With that, she lunged forwards, swiping her claws at them. She frowned as her claws bounced right off of their armor.

She was in trouble, and she knew it to. One guard shot her leg while another shot her right arm. She yelped as she hit the ground. She was supposed to guard Liz! How could she do that if she was captured?

As she tried to stand once again, pain flared through her body. It would take her a couple of hours before she could remove whatever was in her and heal herself.

Liz pulled against Jak's hold, "No, we've got to go back!"

"She's a goner, deal with it!" Jak yelled at her, rushing towards Dead Town.

"No! Not, Ren! She wouldn't be taken down that easily!" Liz screamed even more, digging her heels into the ground and trying to stop Jak. It didn't faze him at all. He continued to pull her with him. She started screaming at the top of her lungs, "WE CAN'T LEAVE HER! I WANT REN! EVEN THOUGH I'VE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR A LITTLE WHILE I NEED HER!"

Jak growled slightly as he jumped down the area to enter Dead Town, "Get a grip! People die everyday! She was just unlucky!"

Liz started pouting, crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, how do you expect to beat everything on your own then? Ren was going to take care of the Metal Heads when we got in there!"

"I'll deal!" Jak grunted.

"Jeez, sugar, no need to be like this! I'm sure Jak's sorry for leaving the dog back there," Daxter smiled as he jumped over onto Liz's shoulder.

Liz glared at him, almost spitting venom, if she could, "He just fucking pulled me off without even trying to help her! If you ask me, he's only interested in keeping his own fucking hide safe! He ran like a fucking scaredy-cat!"

Jak spun to her, his eyes flashing black for a second before turning back to blue, "Look, I only did what I had to! We have a mission to take care of! I'm sure she'll be fine! You'll see!"

Liz pouted once again as they walked into Dead Town, "I'm holding you to that! And if she isn't, I'll bite you!"

(((-)))

Ren stumbled her way into Dead Town, blood dripping from her. She had to rest, she had to heal… Wait! First she had to find her charge and make sure nothing had happened to her. Then she had to maul the elf that took her from Ren.

She expertly made her way to the Sacred Hut that Liz and her had stayed in, skittering around any monsters or Metal Heads, not in any shape to defeat them. She would rest up and heal, and then she would find Liz once again, make sure that she never left her sight again.

For some reason, there weren't many monsters or Metal Heads at the moment, making her trip rather easy. Upon opening the door to the hut, she fell through, swiftly kicking the door shut and trying desperately to bar it from anyone coming in. She would rest here for a while until she was sure she was 100 alright, and then she would set out in search of Liz.

She sat down, grabbing her shoulder where she was bleeding from. She put her left hand over the wound, pushing her energy into the hole in hopes that the energy would push whatever was in there out. She bit her lip to keep in a scream as the object started to beal out.

As the object clattered to the floor, her wound over flowed with lime green energy, and it quickly closed, her skin knitting itself back together. Another special gift that her father had. She did the same process to her leg, and after all of the energy spent, she collapsed to the floor, closing her eyes and wishing for nothing but sleep. She would examine the objects at a later time.

Liz kicked Jak's shin, crossing her arms over her chest, "Remember this closely… _I HATE YOU WITH A PASSION, YOU FUCKER!_"

Jak frowned at her before turning his attention back on Torn, "I'm not taking her with me on this one!"

Torn shrugged, looking from Liz to Jak and then back, "Doesn't matter. I didn't plan on sending her with you anyways."

Jak grumbled and then walked out, leaving Liz and Torn standing there. Liz clenched her fists as she put them down at her sides, "I have to find her!"

Torn smirked, looking down at the map in front of him, "Reports say that something is occupying the Sacred Site in Dead Town, keeping the Metal Heads away from it for some odd reason. They seem to be afraid…"

Liz smiled, "Ren!"

"Maybe, just maybe your friend went there," Torn smirked even more, tossing Liz a morph gun and a Vulcan barrel. "Take this and go check it out, will you?"

Liz looked down at the gun and then back up at Torn, an innocent look on her face, "Uh, one problem there…"

"What?" Torn asked, a little angered.

"I don't know how to shoot," Liz winced slightly.

Torn put his hand to his head, sighing, "Go to the shooting course then. I'll send Tess to walk you through it."

Liz smiled and spun around, walking out of the Hideout, "Yay! I get to learn how to shoot things!"

Torn moaned slightly after she was gone, "Well, I know who the serious one of the two is, and it's definitely _not_ Liz."

Liz took her time getting to the shooting course, wondering how Ren was. True, she had only known the wolf demon for four months, but that didn't mean she didn't care for her. The wolf demon had taken care of her, made sure she was fed and everything.

"She's my friend," Liz tried to tell herself, "of course I'd worry about her."

(((-)))

**_Alrighty! Chappy 2 finished! Please, you see that little button down there? Just click on it and write anything that comes to your mind. You could even scream at me if you want, I don't care, I just really want some reviews. I want to know if you guys like this story or hate it, got it?_**

**_Besides, I saw people were reading it, so I'm kind of curious. Sorry, I'm sort of rambling here, but I really want to read what you guys like or hate about this, you know?_**

**_Ren: (Tilts head to the left) reviews?_**

**_Me: Nope, none so far, Ren..._**

**_Ren: But how do we thank those that read?_**

**_Me: We can't, not yet, not until they review, alright? (Ren nods head, smiling slightly) Good. Now go off and hunt, why don't you? _**

**_Ren: Bye! Review! (Rushes off)_**


	3. Hellcats and Hellhounds

_**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't know belongs to someone else, k?**_

_**A/N: Alright, the 1st person to review this gets a prize... I'll dedicate the story to them and... they get to give me ideas of worlds they want to see in the story... Please! I'd like one review...**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Hellcats and Hellhounds**_

Liz found out real quick how a gun is not a toy… Yet she found it a toy to herself. She smirked as she walked into Dead Town, slinging her Vulcan Fury over her shoulder. "Now to get me my wolf demon back!" She giggled slightly as she started her trek towards Samos' hut, which was now Ren and her hut. "I'm coming, Ren, don't worry!"

She swallowed her fear as she shot down Metal Heads. What's a few Metal Heads when Ren can take down forty-five at a crack? Ren was counting on her to help, and Liz wasn't going to back down! If she did this, maybe she would prove herself to Torn and get accepted into the Underground! Maybe then she could have some _real_ fun!

"Say hello to my little friend!" She yelled out as she continually shot the Metal Heads without mercy.

Upon reaching the hut, she found three Metal Heads trying to break through the doors. She frowned, aiming her gun at them. "Hey, fuckers!" They turned to her, and she pulled the trigger on her gun. Upon an empty clicking sound, she gulped, "Oh man!"

The door burst open, causing the Metal Heads to spin back around. Ren was standing there, snarling as she bared her teeth. Before Liz could say anything at all, Ren had lunged onto the three unsuspecting monsters, ripping them to shreds. Upon collecting the gems from the now dead Metal Heads, Ren turned her attention onto Liz, taking in deep breaths.

Liz smiled, flying over and tackling her to the ground. "You're alive! Alive!"

Ren nodded as Liz wrapped her arms around her, "I am alive." She then placed her hand on Liz's head, "He took you from me! I'll kill him!"

"It's alright, Ren, it'll come back to bite him in the ass someday. We'll be the ones leaving him behind," Liz smirked slightly. "Besides, I got a gun out of the deal!"

"Gun?" Ren tilted her head to the right, her ears springing up. They both stood up and Liz held her Vulcan Fury up, "This is a gun! And this is my baby!" She then frowned, "But he's out of ammo. So I can't use him."

Ren took a step forward, stumbling slightly. Liz quickly caught her, worry in her eyes, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Need rest…" Ren mumbled, pulling away from Liz, "I used my energy to heal myself."

Liz crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, you can rest when we get back to the Underground, got it?" Ren nodded silently, and Liz smirked, "Now come on, we've got to get back to Torn."

With that, she started walking off, not surprised as Ren diligently followed her closely. It didn't take them long to get back compared to how long it had taken Liz to get there. Upon reentering the city, Liz tossed Ren her bandana, "Put this on, puppy. I don't want the KGs remembering you."

Ren did as she was told before walking ahead of Liz. As Liz opened her mouth to ask what she was doing, Ren turned her head back to look at her, "Hop on, it'll be quicker this way…"

"But you need rest! You were injured!" Liz shook her head.

Ren snarled at her, spinning around to face her, "Human, I am fine in that department, just depleted of my energy reserve!"

Liz held up her hands in defense, "Jeez! Talk about moody! Is it your time of the month?"

Ren snarled even more, grabbing Liz and putting her on her back, "Hold on tight if you don't want to fall off…" And with those words, she was off.

Liz watched the scenery and elves go by quickly, wondering how Ren could be so fast. It reminded her of Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. Before she knew what was going on, Liz was placed on the ground, the dead end alley in front of her.

"Wha…" Liz started, only to be cut off by Ren.

"The scent is clearer here, and your scent still lingers in it. It isn't too hard to find without direction if one concentrates hard enough." Ren answered.

Liz quickly made her way down into the Hideout, Ren following a little more slowly, "Torn! Torn! You were right! Ren _was_ at the Sacred Site!"

Ren stumbled down the stairs before collapsing on a bed. Torn's eyebrow rose as he looked over at her, "Well then, I see you've figured out the problem…"

Liz nodded energetically, "Yup! It was Ren! Her presence was scaring the Metal Heads!"

Ren closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gain her wits about her. Her left ear twitched as she listened to Torn, "Alright then, gets some rest. When the next mission comes up, you'll need your strength…"

Liz frowned as she turned to look at Ren, "I think something's wrong with Ren…"

Torn walked forward and over to the bunk, kneeling down to inspect the wolf demon. As he placed a hand out towards her, her eyes whipped open and she bit at him, snarling. The episode quickly ended, leaving Ren panting for breath and looking pale compared to how tanned she used to be.

Torn frowned as well, "Was she injured at all?"

"She said she had healed herself," Liz mumbled, walking over to both of them and watching closely.

Torn pointed to the corner, "Get me a health pack from in there and bring it over to me. Maybe that will help her some."

Liz cautiously did as she was told, pulling out the small cubic box with a green cross on it. Upon handing it to Torn, he nodded. Ren desperately tried to push him away from her, but her hand fell limp. She started whimpering, hoping they would leave her alone, but to no success.

Liz smiled slightly at the wolf demon, "Don't worry, Ren! We'll have you back to yourself in no time!"

Torn nodded as he took the health pack and held it over Ren's chest. With that accomplished, he crushed it. Liz's eyes went wide in fascination as a green light enveloped Ren before seeping into her body. "Awesome!" Liz whispered, sitting down on another bunk.

As the green light disappeared, Ren was fast asleep. Torn nodded in satisfaction, "She'll be out for a couple hours. It seems she was exhausted to the point of almost dying. Didn't she know, or did she not care?"

"It's Ren we're talking about, Tattooed Wonder," Liz rolled her eyes. "The fucking demon would continue to fight on if it meant getting me to safety. As long as I am safe, she will do anything, even give her life."

"Let's leave her be, and I'll start explaining the next mission to you. We have to wait for Jak's return anyways," Torn grumbled, standing once again and walking back to the table.

Liz shrugged, walking back over to the corner where the supplies were and digging through them. "Whatever."

"What are you doing?" Torn asked, a little pissed.

Liz held up her Vulcan Fury without stopping in her search, "I'm searching for more ammo! I ran out while getting to the site and I haven't got anymore!"

Torn placed his hand to his forehead, "Did I _say_ you could search for more ammo?"

Liz didn't even spare him a glance, "Nope, but if this mission is what I think it is, and it probably is, then I am going to need a whole _hell_ of a lot more ammo than I have at the moment!"

(((-)))

Four hours later, Liz was sitting on a box, swinging her feet back and forth as she hummed a song and messed with extra ammo that she had finally found. Torn was pouring over his maps, and both were waiting anxiously for Jak to come back. Ren was still asleep, sometimes whimpering out or kicking with her feet.

It was two more minutes before Ren shot up in her bed, crying out, "The sea monkey's got my money!"

Liz grabbed her stomach in laughter, falling off of the crate she was sitting on. As she rolled on the floor, she yelled out, "That's the last time I let you watch Finding Nemo!"

Ren looked around herself, blinking. She was still a bit disoriented as to what was happening. Torn looked up from his maps, a smirk on his face, "Feeling better, I see."

Ren spared him a glance for a moment before her ears flattened against her head and she began snarling. Liz jumped to her feet, smiling, "It's about time you woke up! I was wondering if we were going to have to do the next mission without you!"

At those words, Torn started pacing in front of the table, frowning, "Where is he?"

"Uh, potty break?" Liz asked stupidly before giggling once again. "Or maybe he's gotten lost on the road to life!"

At those words, the door slid open to show Jak with Daxter on his shoulder. Torn didn't stop his pacing, but he did look over at the two. "The Baron's coming down pretty hard." He finally stopped his pacing and smirked as he held out his hands, "Whatever you've been doing, you've really upset him." He then placed his hand on his hip.

"I'm just getting started," Jak replied to that.

Liz giggled slightly, standing up, "Me too!"

Jak eyed her for a moment before turning his attention back onto Torn, who was looking at Liz curiously. "He's brought in new Krimzon Guard 'Hellcat' Cruisers, making the streets dangerous for the Underground. We've already lost five men this week." Torn grunted.

"Your 'men' should be able to take care of themselves." Jak smirked as he spun away from Torn. Daxter jumped off of his shoulder and onto the table, causing Torn to look at the ottsel with disgust. Daxter pointed at him, and as he was about to say something, Jak turned back around, "…but I wouldn't mind taking down a few Cruisers if that's what you're getting at."

Ren, who had been silent this entire time, shifted in her place, not sure as to what they were talking about. What was a cruiser? And what about the Hellcat? She had fought Hellcats before and they weren't difficult to defeat…

Liz giggled once again, causing Ren to look at her. "Aww, Jak cares!"

"Never part of a bigger cause, eh Jak?" Torn asked, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. He then frowned, "Fine, I'll take your help any way I can get it." He then glared down at Daxter before looking back at Jak, "Bring down all five 'Hellcat' Cruisers. That should send the Baron a message." He then smirked as Jak got ready to leave. "Take Liz and Ren with you. They should prove useful, and you'll need the help."

Ren smirked evilly as she stood from the bunk she was sitting in, licking her lips, "Revenge is a bitch!"

Liz giggled even more at that, pointing at her, "Technically aren't you a bitch as well?" She then exploded with laughter, "A female dog! Ha ha! You're a bitch!"

Ren's ears swooped forwards as she rolled her eyes, "So I am a bitch, what is the big deal?" She then snarled at Jak as he walked past her, "You'll regret ever leaving me behind, elf! And you'll more than regret taking my charge away from me!"

As her muscles tensed, Liz quickly intervened, running between the two of them. She smiled slightly, "Play nice…" She then turned to Ren, grabbing her and whispering in her ear, "He needs to stay alive, Ren!"

Ren pulled away from her, her ears flattening against her head, "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll ever trust him again!"

Jak shrugged, walking out of the Hideout, "Whatever. We've got five Hellcats to destroy…"

"What's the commotion about?" Ren asked, following him. She was curious, Liz could tell by the tilt of the wolf demon's head. "Hellcats are easily defeated if up against a wolf demon…"

Liz laughed, now understanding where the wolf demon was coming from, "No, Shockwave, it isn't that simple!"

"Explain," Ren sniffed, her ears swooping forward in interest.

"These aren't _your_ Hellcats," Liz put emphasis on 'your' to tell Ren that they weren't from Hastia. She then pointed to a zoomer that was parked in the alley, "You see that zoomer?" Ren nodded, still not understanding. "Well, a Hellcat Cruiser is like that except that it is bigger and has more fucking firepower!"

"I don't understand," Ren tilted her head to the left once again.

"You will in a little bit, puppy," Liz rolled her eyes as she followed Jak.

Ren quickly dashed after her, sniffing the air around her to see if she could catch the scent of a Hellcat. "I don't smell any Hellcats, Liz…"

"Ugh!" Liz groaned, throwing her hands into the air, "I said they weren't _your_ Hellcats, puppy!"

Ren's ears dropped slightly, showing her disappointment. Jak called back to them, "Come on you two! If I have to have you with me, you're going to help!"

Liz smirked as she pulled out her gun, "Can do, dumb ass!"

Jak growled but didn't say anything as he jumped into a parked zoomer. He finally looked back at them, frowning, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in!"

Liz quickly jumped in, an evil smile on her face as she looked down at Ren. Ren shifted in her place, shaking her head. "Come on, Ren!" Liz yelled. "We've got to be in a vehicle when we attack these things or we are toast!"

Ren shook her head once again, "No!"

Liz grabbed Ren's collar of her shirt, pulling her into the zoomer, "We don't have time for this, Ren!"

Jak quickly took off, and he didn't even spare a glance at either one of them, "When we get within range I want you to start attacking it, got it?"

Liz's evil smile grew, "Gotcha dumb ass!" She then turned to Ren, who was shaking slightly as she watched the scenery fly by them, "When I tell you to, Ren, I want you to do that bow and arrow thing again, got it? If you do, it'll make our mission a whole lot easier!"

Liz whistled as she saw what could only be one of the new Hellcats. She then pointed at it, "That, puppy, is a Hellcat! And that is what we have to destroy, got it?"

Ren held out her hand, her eyes flying forward. Liz watched in fascination as the energy bow appeared in her hand once again. This time around it crackled and hissed, as if it was scorching hot. To prove her thoughts right, Ren's hand had started smoking.

Jak kept a tight grip on the steering wheel, "Now!"

Liz tore her attention away from Ren, pulling the trigger on her Vulcan Fury and letting the bullets rip into the Cruiser. Ren pulled the energy string back, letting it go quickly and sending a massive energy arrow at the cruiser.

Upon impact, the arrow exploded, taking the cruiser with it. A shockwave of energy emitted around the area, causing any other zoomers to fly into the sides of the buildings. Liz held a fist into the air in victory and whooped, "Whooo! One down! That was easy…"

She stopped as gunfire started to whiz past them. Ren snarled slightly as she sniffed the air, "There's too many!"

Jak slammed his foot down on the accelerator and the zoomer quickly took off, "If we evade them long enough the alarm will go down again and we can continue to destroy those damn Hellcats!"

"Forget the Hellcats, man, we've got our self a Hellhound right here with us! Did you see what she could do, dumb ass?" Liz smirked.

"Quit calling me dumb ass!" Jak growled, turning sharply to evade another zoomer.

"I'll call you a dumb ass if I feel like it! Dumb ass! Dumb ass! DUMBASSDUMBASSDUMBASS!" Liz continually yelled.

Ren snarled as her bow grew in size. Liz quieted down at that, blinking. Ren didn't take her eyes from the front, "Another one…"

With that, she pulled the string back, raising her bow towards the air and shot the arrow. Liz frowned as she looked around, "Ren, you just wasted a shot! How could you do that?"

The only thing to show that she was listening to Liz was her right ear twitching. The bow had disappeared from her hands, and they were now twitching every once and again. She then smirked slightly, licking her lips.

"What are you smiling about, puppy?" Liz almost yelled at her, only to stop as an explosion was heard. She then smiled herself, "Two down! Three to go!"

Jak turned his head to look at Ren, "How can you do that?"

Ren didn't answer him with words, only a snarl and the barring of teeth. "Do it again!" Liz almost jumped up in her place.

Ren smirked, having the bow appear in her hands once again. She then sniffed the air around her, closing her eyes. Liz watched in fascination as Ren quickly snapped open her eyes, once again aiming the bow at the sky. She then pulled back the string and let the arrow fly. But this time she pulled the string back two more times before dispelling the bow. With that, she closed her eyes, concentration on where the arrows were flying.

It wasn't long before three more explosions were heard, one after the other. Liz smirked before giggling. She then thrust her fist up in the air in victory, "Whoooo! Yeah! Take that dumb ass! All done!"

Jak frowned but nodded, "Good job. Let's get going. I have to take you back to Torn…"

Ren jumped out of the moving vehicle, pulling Liz with her. She snarled as she landed, "We'll go ourselves!"

Jak jumped out of the vehicle as well, shaking his head, "I don't think so. I'm not letting you two run amok after I've see what you can really do!"

(((-)))

Liz frowned as they walked back down into the Hideout with Jak, "We would have been fine on our own…"

Daxter jumped up on her shoulder, smiling at her, "Come on, Liz, we were worried that the mutt wouldn't be able to take care of ya!"

Liz frowned even more, her glare just as bad as Torn's, "Ren has saved my ass more times than I'd like to admit, and she would never let anything happen to me!"

"What's going on?" Torn growled slightly as he looked up from the maps.

Jak spun and started walking out of the room, "I'm gone…"

Liz frowned and stuck her tongue out at him as he left. She then looked at Daxter on her shoulder, "You're staying with us! He's a bad influence on you!"

She closed her mouth as the door in front of them slid closed and seemed to shimmer slightly. Ren's ears swooped forwards as she looked from the door back to Liz, "Home?"

Liz nodded quickly, "Home!"

As she started running forward, Torn rushed to intercept her. But upon doing so, Liz ran right into him, sending him through the portal way that had been created. Ren frowned, her ears flattening against her head as Liz sheepishly looked at her, "Uh, oops…"

Ren rolled her eyes and ran forward, not even fazed as she went through the portal. Liz quickly ran forward, forgetting that Daxter was still on her shoulder. Before long, she was standing in her room, blinking at Ren as the wolf demon was helping Torn to his feet.

"Uh, I guess I'm home?" She smiled.

Ren nodded, sniffing the air around her. She then sneezed, causing Liz to look at her. Ren quickly shook her head, "It's really dusty in here… and I don't smell your mother…"

Liz quickly pushed open her door, her jaw hanging open as she noticed that the hallway looked pretty old. "Mom?" She called out, hoping to get an answer. "Mom, where are you?"

Ren growled slightly as she walked out of the room, looking around, "Years have passed…"

"What?" Liz asked, her eyes wide.

"The air smells different, as if the passing of time has been completed," Ren answered her, her ears flattening against her head.

"Can you tell how long?" Liz asked, feeling panic settling into her.

Ren sniffed the air, her eyes flashing slightly, "Twenty years since the last time we were here…"

Liz almost screamed, but held it in, "How?"

"My guess was the traveling," Ren shrugged. She then scrunched up her face, "I smell death…" Her ears then swooped forwards before drooping, "I cannot say…"

"Tell me!" Liz yelled, punching Ren's arm, "Fucking tell me, Ren!"

"Your mother died in here," Ren frowned as she looked down at Liz.

Liz sniffled slightly, "My mom's dead?" Ren nodded, and Liz let her tears fall, "She's gone! What am I supposed to do?"

Torn blinked as he watched the two closely. Liz had moved closer to Ren, and the wolf demon had actually wrapped her arms around Liz, trying to comfort her. "Uh…"

"We'll just have to get along," Ren mumbled.

(((-)))

Alrighty! Chappy 3 is done! So, what do you think so far? I'd like to know so I can change some things later on in the story if need be. I want to know if it's good or not, so review... There's that little button down there, you press it, and then submit your review, you know?

You'll make Ren happy. She loves reading reviews. She loves thanking people too... Oh, and if you leave reviews, I can respond to thank you! Well, until next time!


	4. Wings of Memory

**_Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't know, except for Liz… she's AUP's. So have fun and read and review! Ren is mine, you want to use her in your story, ask me first please… thank you._**

_**A/N: Someone reviewed! Yay! Thank you, thank you! I was starting to think no one really enjoyed the story.**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Wings of Memory**_

Liz sniffled as she sat down on her bed. She couldn't bare the thought of her mother being dead… and twenty years had passed…

Daxter jumped up on the bed, holding a plate of food up towards her, "Here ya go, sugar! I brought you some food!"

Liz turned her head away from Daxter, slapping the plate away sniffling once again, "I'm not hungry, Daxter."

Daxter frowned, turning to the door as Ren appeared there silently. "She won't eat…"

"For a human to loose someone that is related to them is such a tragedy." Ren mumbled, her ears twitching slightly.

"You don't seemed fazed by it," Torn mumbled as he walked up behind her. He then nodded, "No one's around."

"For me, to see my family die would be a blessing," Ren mumbled. "They wanted me dead because I was like my father." She then sighed, shaking her head, "They exiled me and sent assassins after me to obliterate me from my world."

"Well, they didn't succeed," Daxter smiled slightly.

"My mom's dead," Liz sniffled slightly.

Daxter pat her arm, smiling slightly, "Come on sugar, it'll get better! Don't worry!"

Ren came forward, her ears snapping forward, "You've still got me, Liz. I'll never leave you…"

"Promise?" Liz asked.

"Promise, promise, Liz," Ren nodded.

Torn came forward, sitting down on the bottom bunk, "Now what?"

"We wait until everything is alright with my charge, then we figure out what to do," Ren mumbled. She then looked up at Liz, "Get some rest, Liz. You need it."

Liz lay down quietly, curling in a ball and closing her eyes. Daxter curled up beside her, just to keep her company. As Ren walked out of the room, Torn followed her, "You care for her, don't you?"

Ren froze at the question, clenching her fists. No! She didn't care for Liz! She couldn't! She hated humans, all humans, but because of who she was, she protected them… right? She wouldn't admit to herself that she did care for Liz. If she did that, she would be admitting that she was turning into her father. And to turn into her father would mean that she would disappear just like he did, and she couldn't have that.

She didn't answer him, knowing that either way she answered, she would be lying. Torn sighed, shaking his head, "You know, I can see it, even if she can't. She looks to you much like an older sister, I'm guessing…"

"I'm just her guardian, nothing more!" Ren yelled out, spinning to glare at him.

Torn took a step away from her, holding his hands up in peace, "I meant nothing disrespectful by my words!"

Ren took in a deep breath, quelling her anger. In the situation they were in, it would do no good in getting angry. She needed to keep a clear head. She then sighed, pointing to the room that was to the right, "You sleep in there. I'll keep watch tonight to make sure no one tries to get in. Tomorrow will be better… I hope."

(((-)))

A month passed, and Liz moaned as Daxter hummed in the kitchen, "Daxter! You're going to blow something up again! And I really don't want to go out and buy another microwave or stove!"

"Relax, sugar, everything's fine!" Daxter smiled at her.

Liz glared at him. "How many times must I tell you, STOP CALLING ME THAT! I have a name. USE IT!"

Ren walked in through the door, shaking her head slightly as she closed the door, "Well, that takes care of that!"

"What?" Liz asked, turning towards her.

"I knew something was going on around the house, and I just caught two vagrants trying to vandalize the house!" Ren growled slightly.

"What did you do to them?" Liz asked.

Ren smirked, "I did nothing. Torn said he would take care of it…"

Two gunshots were heard, causing Liz to run out of the house. She moaned as she looked in the front yard. Torn was standing there, glaring at two retreating kids. "And don't come back!" His gravely voice yelled as he holstered his gun. He then turned around, only to smirk slightly. He nodded his head, "Liz…"

"Torn, could you keep it low key?" Liz frowned. "I don't want anyone to come here and see what's going on! How am I supposed to explain a wolf demon, an ottsel, and an elf in my house? Not to mention I am the daughter of the woman that died here? Oh yeah, that'll go over really well!"

Torn shrugged, walking back with her into the house, "Doesn't matter, I'd send them all running before they could say anything."

Liz put her hand to her head, shaking it, "Never mind." She then looked up as she heard an explosion and a yelp. She moaned, "Daxter!"

Daxter smiled sheepishly, "What?"

Ren was latched to the ceiling with her claws, her wolf ears smoking slightly. Liz's eyes went wide as she saw a forest green wolf tail twitching slightly. She pointed, "Uh… uh…"

Ren blinked, "What?"

"Tail…" Was all Liz could get out.

Ren frowned as she noticed the tail, "Damn it!" She tilted her head, "Is it close to full moon?"

Torn scratched his head slightly before smirking, "Full moon's tonight, why?"

Liz laughed, pointing at Ren once again, "Haha! You've got a tail now!"

"And you're going to be in the presence of a real wolf demon tonight," Ren frowned.

Liz tilted her head to the right, "Why didn't you do this in their world?"

"They didn't have a moon," Ren answered simply.

"So, uh, when there's a full moon you change into your wolf form?" Liz asked, scratching her head.

Ren nodded quietly, "Yes."

"Well, I like the tail, keep it… It makes you look cute," Liz giggled slightly.

Ren flipped down off of the ceiling, stretching as she then walked towards Torn and Liz, "Then the tail is kept. If it keeps Liz happy, then the tail stays…"

"Just when we go out in public it has to hide, like your ears!" Liz pointed out. She then smirked, "Which will be in a little bit. We have to go buy a new microwave because someone blew it up!"

"Wha?" Daxter yelled out as Ren picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He then put his hands out, as if readying to fight, "Don't touch the 'do, doggy!"

Ren rolled her eyes, "Of course, rat."

Liz giggled as she watched all three of them discussing things of nonsense. They had helped her through her time of need, helped her adjust easily enough. In fact, Ren had given in and sold all of her Metal Head gems, actually making Liz quite rich. They now owned the house and made payments regularly without trouble. Not to mention they still had some gems still in secret in case they ran out of money.

They were like her family, and she wouldn't give them up for anything. Even though she would never say it, Ren had become like an older sister to her while Torn had become the overprotective older brother. And Daxter… well, Daxter was Daxter. He brought fun and shine into their lives.

"At least I haven't blown up the Laptop yet!" Daxter humphed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Liz giggled once again as she came back to the present. There had been an incident a little while ago where Ren had been trying to understand the Laptop and it blew up on her… literally blew up on her.

Ren frowned, "I do not know about this… _tech… technology_ that you call it!" She then turned from him, "In my world, none of this existed!"

Daxter started laughing at her and pointed, "You can't even say the word! Ha!"

Torn pushed between the two as Ren dangerously spun back around, "Alright, break it up you two! You're making fools of yourself!"

Liz giggled even more as she walked forward, "Alright, you guys ready to go in town?" When she received no answer, she shook her head, "Well, come on! Torn's driving!"

(((-)))

Ren yawned as she fell into the bottom bunk in Liz's room. Liz giggled as she ran into the room before spinning around, "That was fun, you have to admit it! And getting Torn and Daxter their own Laptop was a blast!"

Ren watched Liz lazily, knowing that the human girl could get excited over tiny things, "But then it took them three hours to set everything up on it including that whatever magic it is to talk to another person by voice!"

"It's a messenger, Ren, and you were as fascinated by it as they were!" Liz smiled as she looked at her T.V. She then sighed, "Do you think we'll travel again?"

Ren smirked finally, stretching slightly, "If we do I can alter time here so that no time passes or little time passes, not the twenty years that it did before."

"Oh, that'll be fun!" Liz giggled. "This time I'll be prepared and take a backpack with me!"

"You do that," Ren nodded, smiling softly at the human. She then watched as Liz started packing one of her backpacks, "You're packing now?"

"You never know when the portal is going to open, right?" Liz asked, seeming hyper.

Ren raised a forest green colored eyebrow, "You've been in the chocolate again without permission, haven't you? Or was it the coffee? Or maybe the pixie sticks?"

"The pixie sticks are Torn, and the coffee is you!" Liz stuck her tongue out at her. She then lowered her voice, "And yes, I was in the chocolate…"

Ren moaned slightly, her tail swishing back and forth, "Will it ever cease to amaze me about how you are?"

"Nope!" Liz giggled. Her giggling died down as she looked at her T.V., though. It was shimmering, just as it had before. She smiled at Ren before lugging her backpack over her shoulder and running towards it.

Ren jumped up from her lying position, "Liz!"

"Come on Ren! Let's go!" Liz yelled, falling through the T.V.

Ren's eyes went wide as she lunged at the T.V., falling through, "We've never gone through without touching each other! How is this going to affect it?"

(((-)))

"Fuck!" Liz yelped as she rubbed her head. "That hurt!" She then looked around herself, "Ren? Where are you?"

By now the wolf demon would have given a witty comment or growled, or even placed herself near Liz, but she was nowhere to be found. It sent a slight fear through Liz, wondering what had truly happened.

"Ren!" Liz called out louder, hoping that if the wolf demon was around, she would come running.

Two minutes passed. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed… Finally Liz figured that Ren was not around, that she was alone. The first thing that went through her head was to hyperventilate, but she quickly stuffed that idea back in her head, knowing it would do no good in her situation.

The second through that went through her mind was to try and asses where she was. She was smart, right? She could figure out where she was, right? She didn't need Ren to sniff thing out to tell her if she was in danger, right?

She quickly shook her head. Thinking about the wolf demon only brought a small ache in her heart, missing her. She quickly looked around, noticing that she was on a cliff overlooking what looked like an overgrown city in shambles along with areas that seemed to be still in working order. A huge sword was to her right.

Her hands twitched slightly just to touch it. As she stood to move towards it, she quickly looked down at herself. She was no longer in her jeans and red tank top that she had been in before falling into this world. No, now she was wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a leathery type of sleeveless shirt. She was wearing fingerless gloves that were red. She then finally noticed that she was also wearing a pair of sunglasses. Upon pulling them off of her face and looking at them, she noticed that they were flame colored. A devious smirk came to her face, "Sweet!" She didn't even bother looking at what she was wearing for shoes. In her opinion, as long as they protected her feet, they were good with her.

She set her backpack down on the ground and started rummaging through it, finally pulling out her morph gun, which she quickly switched into Vulcan Fury mode. "Now let's see someone try and mess with me!"

She got her wish as she heard an engine roaring towards her. Her eyes went wide, "I didn't mean it seriously!" She then looked to the sky, frowning and narrowing her eyes, "You just want to smite me, don't you!" She then pointed up to the clouds, "I know your type, sir! You love to watch others suffer by your magic! Oh just wonderful…"

"Excuse me," a masculine voice entered her ears, causing her to quickly shut up. She spun around, holding her Vulcan Fury up in case the man was going to attack her. Her jaw quickly dropped at what she saw in front of her. In his glory, she knew exactly who it was. Gravity defying blond hair, black gothic outfit with bike in hand… "Cloud," she whispered in awe. He was one of her favorite characters, especially in Final Fantasy.

At once she knew where she was. "Advent Children," she muttered to herself as she lowered her gun, "I'm in Advent Children…"

"Why are you here? And what's your name? I haven't seen you before," he nodded to her, his voice soft.

Liz waved once to him, smiling greatly for show, "The name's Liz! And I'm here because I'm here!" As Cloud watched her closely, pulling his sunglasses down some to evaluate her, she rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously, "Uh, well, you see, I somehow ended up here without even knowing how I got here, and well… I've lost my companion that I travel with." She then looked at him hopefully, "So, uh, can I come with you? I promise I won't be a burden, and I can help you!"

Cloud frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't know…"

"Trust me!" Liz smiled once again, "Please…"

(((-)))

Ren landed on all fours, quickly looking around her for Liz. She sniffed the air for possible traces of her charge's scent, only to find nothing. She growled at that. "So not touching, we are separated! Great! How am I to find her now?"

As she examined herself for injuries, she noticed that her clothing had changed. "And note to self…" She mumbled, frowning greatly, "Upon entering new worlds, your attire changes to accommodate that world!" She was wearing a shirt that looked like it had seen better days. The collar was ripped and torn with a low 'V' cut and was sleeveless. Her pants were baggy, but not baggy enough to hinder her movement. She noticed the color was black while her shirt was crimson. As she felt her head, she frowned even more. It seemed that she had goggles around her head, keeping her hair out of her face.

As much as that pleased her, it angered her. True, it might keep her hair out of her eyes in a battle, but it gave her away if the sun were to hit the glass. She smirked in glee as she saw that she was wearing ninja sandals as she did in her world.

Her tail whipped around freely, and her ears swooped forward at any little sound. She was in a forest, she could see that, but the forest was strange. The trees looked to be of some type of crystal, and it was almost deathly quiet.

"I hope Liz has learned her lesson by now and next time she won't go anywhere without me!" Ren growled as she stood, dusting herself off.

"And what do we have here? A doggy without an owner?" A voice entered her ears. To Ren, the voice held a hint of malice and anger, all the makings of evil.

Ren snarled, spinning in her place, only to see nothing. She clenched her fist, opening it up to show claws. "Aw, Loz, look, the doggy wants to play!"

"Not play, you imbeciles, shred you to pieces!" Ren snarled louder.

The sound of someone readying to cry hit her ears, and then another voice, "Don't cry Loz, the puppy will play with us…"

"I'm not crying!" A third voice entered the mix.

"The only one that can call me _'puppy'_ is Liz, and you are most definitely _not_ her!" Ren barred her teeth around, trying to pinpoint with her ears where the three were hiding.

The familiar sounds of gunshots were heard, and Ren at once could smell the gunpowder that Liz and Torn had taught her about. She quickly started darting around the clearing she was in, desperately trying to evade the attack since she had no clue as to where the three were attacking from.

She yelped loudly as something connected with her leg, causing her to collapse to the ground. Before any other bullets could sink into her, something draped around her before something picked her up, whisking her away.

As they stopped, Ren could see that they were in a small clearing, different from the one before, that was for sure. New smells entered her nose, causing to settle at once. Cinnamon and musk, not to mention a hint of danger. It eased her at once and she became placid in the person's grip that had her.

"Those three would do anything to injure the innocent," a deep masculine voice entered her ears, settling her even more. Her shaking stopped abruptly as a hand was placed on her leg where the bullet had passed through. "I'll heal you to the best of my capabilities…"

And then, at once, without warning, warmness filled her leg, traveling through her body and relaxing her muscles, causing her senses to dull and sleep to pull at her. She fought the sensation of sleep as best as she could, trying to make out who was aiding her.

"It's best if you do not fight the sleep, it will aid you," the voice stated again. "Do not worry, you are in safe hands."

Even though Ren did not know who this person was, nor did she truly trust them, she knew that she could not fight off the sensation of sleep that was pulling at her eyelids so much. She closed them, letting her body fall limp and her mind ease into the darkness that was beckoning for her to join it.

(((-)))

"Thanks for letting me join you, Cloud," Liz smiled as Cloud parked his bike.

"You've proven yourself," Cloud grunted as he jumped off the bike.

As Liz looked up at the house in front of them, she whistled, "Man, don't know who lives here, but it's mighty fine lookin'!"

Cloud grunted once again as he made his way up the steps, Liz right behind him. As both of them made it to the door, Cloud looked back at her, "Stay here, would you? I'll be back soon…"

With that, he slammed open the door, pulling out his sword. Liz's jaw dropped as she saw who was undoubtedly Reno put his weapon up against Cloud's. He then pulled away from him, only to run forward and swing. Liz couldn't contain her laughter as Cloud moved out of the way, only to have Reno rush through the door to where Liz was standing.

He ran into her, causing her scream lightly as she was pushed back against the railing. Reno didn't even notice her as he quickly spun around, racing towards the door. Cloud frowned, calling out to Liz, "Keep an eye on him." He then slammed the door shut.

Liz frowned as Reno stood at the door, a smirk on his face. "Okay, so you're good." He seemed to laugh on the inside. And then both Liz and him heard the door lock. A few seconds later, Reno was still ignoring Liz, which she suddenly felt herself becoming angry at the Turk for such a thing. "Yeah, Rude, looking sharp!" Reno called out, only to have Liz burst out laughing, remembering exactly what was happening in the house.

Liz walked up behind Reno, tapping him on the shoulder. As he spun around, she quickly punched his cheek, causing him to look at her in shock. She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and yelled, "You know, I'm standing right here, and you're ignoring me! I don't take too kindly to that!"

"Huh, when did Cloud get a tagalong? And she's so skinny…" Reno smirked, poking Liz.

Liz frowned even more, "Just be lucky Ren didn't hear you say that, or you would be dead within the next three seconds!" She then pushed him, "You slammed me into the railing, you fucker!"

Reno chuckled uneasily as he rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, sorry? I didn't really see you and I couldn't stop myself."

Liz sighed, rolling her eyes. She then put her hand out, "The name's Liz…" A thought came to her mind, and she smirked, "I'm a mercenary for hire and Cloud found me."

"A merc, eh?" Reno raised an eyebrow, smirking. He poked her once again, "You can't be a merc, you're too tiny to be one…"

Liz quickly placed her Vulcan Fury near his crotch, readying her finger on the trigger, "You wanna try and say that again?"

Reno backed away a couple of steps before taking her outstretched hand, shaking it, "The name's Reno. I'm a Turk…"

"I could see that by how you dressed," it was Liz's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And I've heard about you before."

"Really? Like what?" He smiled, beaming slightly.

"Oh don't worry, it was nothing good," Liz laughed at her own joke, causing Reno to deflate slightly.

Reno pouted slightly and turned his attention back to the door, calling to the inside, "I'm still out here!"

"As a first step, we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth's wake." Liz knew that the voice belonged to Rufus Shinra.

"Yup, at the Northern Cave!" Reno called out.

Liz hit him, and he looked back at her, pouting slightly. She just rolled her eyes, "Could you let them discuss what's going on? Jeez! You're even worse than Daxter, and a lot bigger, too!"

"What does that have to do with me?" Liz barely heard Cloud's voice, but it sounded slightly saddened.

"You're our buddy, aren't ya?" Reno answered him.

Liz then heard the door being hit, and giggled slightly as Reno seemed offended, "I told you. Just let them be…"

Before she could finish what she was saying, the door unlocked and then started opening. Cloud was standing there, "What's this stuff about _'mother_?'"

"Why, did Kadaj say something to you?" Rufus asked. He then chuckled lightly, "No surprise. There are plenty of kids who miss their mothers. That's the world we live in. I hear there are orphans living with you. Think about it. Don't you want to put smiles back on their faces? All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud."

Cloud spun around, and Liz couldn't see his face. "But I…"

"Come on, Cloud," Reno mumbled. "Think about it. Together we can rebuild Shinra!"

Cloud quickly spun around, thrusting the door the rest of the way open and growling, "Not interested." He then pushed past Reno, grumbling, "Let's go Liz. We're leaving!"

Liz quickly smiled, "Coming!" She then ran after him. Inside she was saddened on how Cloud was acting and just wanted to help him, but on the outside, she wasn't letting it show.

(((-)))

CHAPPY 4 DONE! AND I ACTUALLY GOT A REVIEW! (DANCES AROUND ROOM) WOOHOO! I GOT A REVIEW! I GOT A REVIEW!

Thanks, PHilTH for the review… I'm glad you like the story, and I'm going to continue it just for you!

**Ren: Review! Review!**

**GDW: Yes, we got a review, now just settle down, alright? I already thanked them…**

**Ren: (Jumps up and down) Yay! A Review! Finally! Someone reviewed! Out of 58 hits to the story, PHilTH reviewed! Thankyouthankyou!**

**GDW: (sighs greatly and pushes Ren back some) Sorry about that, she gets really excited about reviews!**

So, until next time… GDW… **and Ren**… signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A Debt in Need of Repayment**_

Ren quickly shot up where she was, assessing the situation she was in. A room, a small one at that, and there was someone sitting in a chair across from her, watching her closely. Ren noticed it was the same man that had helped her before. His energy reading and scent were the exact same.

He was wearing a high collared cape that was blood red in color along with a piece of crimson colored cloth around his forehead to keep his satin black hair out of his face. Underneath the cape he was wearing a black shirt and baggy black pants. Another scent mixed in with his scent, Ren just noticed. It was gunpowder and metal.

_So, he uses guns._ Ren smirked to herself. He was like Torn it seemed, in a way, except he was different as well.

"I see you are awake," he mumbled, causing Ren's ears to swoop forward. "How are you faring?"

Ren tilted her head to the right, sniffing the air slightly, "We're not alone…"

He chuckled slightly, standing and walking over towards her, "You are right, we aren't alone. I have two others that I have saved. They are recuperating as best as they can…"

"Humans?" Ren asked. He nodded, and she stood out of the bed, stumbling slightly as her leg gave off a dull ache. She knew she would have to heal it with her own energy later. "Let me see them…"

"Why?" He asked, seeming curious.

"If they are humans, then they are under my jurisdiction and I must do what I can to help them," Ren growled slightly, her tail swishing slightly behind her.

He finally nodded, turning and starting to walk away, "Follow me."

She did diligently, taking in his scent when he wasn't paying attention. To her, his scent calmed her inner turmoil that would usually get the better of her.

"May I be so bold as to ask what you are?" The man asked, turning his head to look back at her. As Ren tilted her head in question, he pierced her with his crimson eyes, eyes much like hers, "Last night when you were asleep, your form shifted to that of a wolf, yet bigger and different…"

Ren smiled slightly, her eyes closing halfway, "I am what is known as a wolf demon. Every full moon I loose control of my human-like appearance to that of my true form. Unlike those of my clan, I can still contain a clear mind."

He nodded and turned his head back to the front. Ren noticed how his strides were concentrated, as if he was wary of her. "My name is Ren, by the way, and any human has no fear of me. I am to guard any human that I come across, much like my father did."

"Ah, my name is Vincent," he almost cooed to her, causing Ren's ears to swoop forwards once again. He was talking to her much like Ziden did, and she enjoyed it.

Upon reaching a door, he opened it up to show two humans resting in different beds, looking worse for wear. Ren quickly made her way over to them, sniffing the air. "I smell gunpowder and blood…"

"I found them in horrible shape. I've patched them up as best as I could…" Vincent started.

Ren closed her eyes, walking between the two resting humans and closing her eyes. Her tail lowered to the floor, resting quietly while her ears drooped slightly. She was then covered in a lime green glow, startling Vincent. Upon placing her hands on the two humans, the glow transferred from her to them, sealing up wounds and healing bruises.

Before she could catch herself, Ren collapsed backwards, only to be caught by Vincent as he rushed forward. Ren opened her eyes slightly to look at them, "Well, their fight to survive isn't over, but at least I raised their odds of winning."

(((-)))

Liz gripped Cloud a little harder as he sped up, "Who's sword was that back there? The really big one? They must have been really powerful to wield it."

Cloud seemed to stiffen slightly as he picked up speed, "His name was Zack, and he was a really good friend of mine…"

"What happened to him?" Liz asked, already knowing, but wanting to hear it from him.

"He died," was all Cloud would say.

Liz lowered her head, "Oh, sorry."

"You didn't know," Cloud looked back at her.

Liz smiled faintly, "I've got a really good friend." Cloud looked back at the front.

"Really now?" He asked, a small smile coming to his face. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Liz had already worked her way into his heart. When they had gone to Zack's sword, she had actually knelt before it, saying a prayer for some reason or another before patting it as if she knew the hardships.

"Yeah, his name is Ian," Liz smiled dreamily.

Cloud gave her a sideways glance as they rode along. "Ian eh?"

Liz nodded. "Yea, he's really sweet, and shy. He's like a head and a half taller then me." Cloud rolled his eyes and looked back at the road. He was still listening. "We've been hanging out a lot since the first trip away. He's such a sweet guy."

Cloud smirked to himself. Ah, so she had a crush, did she? She seemed like a sweet girl, she even acted like a sweet girl. But something bothered him about her, as if she had been taught the hard way what life could be truly like and those around her did their best to help her along. He remembered back to his fight with Loz and Yazoo.

_Liz was gripping him rather tightly, as if afraid of something. He looked back at her, "Are you alright, Liz? Am I going too fast for you?" She shook her head silently, quickly sweeping her gaze behind them and then around them. As he opened his mouth to say something to her, engines entered his hearing, and then he saw two motorcycles following him._

_Liz yelped as she pulled at her back, but for what, Cloud didn't know. Finally she pulled the gun that she owned into her hand, her eyes narrowing. Cloud could see the change in her at once. She kept one arm on him to keep balance while the other was aimed at these shadow creatures that had sprung out of the sand around them._

_"You keep driving, I'll keep them busy!" She yelled to him as one of the creatures lunged towards them. She quickly shot at it, causing it to spiral over itself and hit the ground, disappearing. Cloud grunted as he maneuvered his way around obstacles and Liz shot the creatures._

_"Liz!" Cloud yelled as the sides of Fenrir opened up and he pulled out a sword. "Hang on!" With that, he stuck out at the creatures getting to close for his comfort._

_"Where's mother?" One of the men on the bikes asked as he came up on Cloud's left side._

_"Not here!" Liz yelled, swiping her gun at him as if to whip him with it. He pulled away from them a bit before swerving towards them again, punching out at Cloud. Liz quickly pulled her body closer to Cloud's, turning slightly so she would take the impact._

_Cloud say this coming and pulled away from the man as to not get hit. As the other started shooting at them, Liz started shooting back, only to miss. "We know you hid her, brother!" the man with the gun stated._

_Liz growled as she shot at the bikes, hoping to hit them, "He doesn't know what you're talking about! Find someone else to play with, alright? We're not in the mood!"_

_As the two continued to swerve around Cloud, Liz frowned. The one with the gun was continually shooting at them, causing Cloud to get a little uneasy. Her frowning stopped, though, as one of the bullets hit its mark, clearly cutting through her shoulder. _

_When she fell off of the bike, rolling on the ground because of the speed they were going, she pulled her gun up, aiming at a creature that had been following Cloud's bike. "Liz!" He then frowned, "Stay where you are! I'll come back for you!"_

_Liz yelled out as Yazoo jumped his bike and shot at Cloud, causing his glasses to fly off, "Cloud!" She then started shooting at the monsters that were jumping towards him, succeeding in killing a few before they all disappeared._

_With the monsters gone, the two quickly spun their bikes around and rode off, causing Cloud to slow his bike down to a stop. He then quickly made his way over to Liz, who was now sitting up and holding her shoulder. He knelt down beside her, putting his hand on her other shoulder, "Let me see it…"_

_Liz shook her head, pulling away from him and taking her backpack off of her back, "I'll be alright…"_

_"You were shot, Liz," Cloud frowned._

_Liz opened her backpack, rummaging through it, "I know I have one in here…"_

_"Let me heal you…" Cloud mumbled._

_Liz finally smiled, pulling out what looked to Cloud like a small black box with a green cross on it. "Torn was right! These would come in handy if I ever needed them, which I do now!" She then stuck her tongue out of her mouth, thinking, "Now how did he say to use them?" She then smiled, "Oh yeah!" She crushed the box before placing it over her wound._

_Cloud's eyes went wide as he watched a green glow enter Liz's wound and begin to stitch everything back together. As the light died away, nothing was left to indicate Liz was ever injured. Liz smiled, "See, I took care of it, thanks to Torn!"_

He came back to the present as Liz shifted in her place behind him, "Hey Cloud, your arm… you have Geostigma, don't you?"

He didn't answer her, nor did he truly want to. He had tried his best to push the pain away as he had collapsed to his knees, but he couldn't. She sighed, leaning her head against his back, "I understand if you don't want to tell me, but sometimes it's good to talk about your problems. Trust me, it makes you feel so much better afterwards."

"How's that?" Cloud almost growled, not liking where the conversation was going.

"My mother died and I didn't even know about it. When I sat down with my friends and talked about my life with her and how it was making me feel, the pain seemed to go away some." Liz smiled slightly, "Torn and Ren were there for me through everything, and Daxter always seemed to make me smile."

Cloud nodded, keeping his attention forward, "Maybe later."

(((-)))

Liz sat beside Cloud's bed, wriggling in her seat. She didn't like that he had collapsed in the old church with Tifa, she didn't like it one bit. She smiled slightly as he sat up, looking over at Tifa's bed. As he stood, Liz quickly lunged onto him, tears in her eyes as she cried quietly, "You scared me! I was afraid I had lost you or something!"

He put his hand on her head as she let him go, "I'm alright now, sorry to startle you."

Liz watched as Cloud looked down at Tifa. She didn't even more as Reno and Rude silently entered the room. Reno smirked as he placed his hand on Liz's shoulder, "You know, you're pretty heavy."

Cloud quickly spun to him, and Rude stated, "Weren't there some kids living with you."

"Because they ain't here," Reno stated evenly.

Liz moved away from him, frowning. She then pointed at him, "Stop acting like Daxter, ok? It's starting to get on my fucking nerves!"  
As Cloud lowered his head, Rude grumbled, "You don't care?"

Liz growled at him, punching his chest, "Of course he cares you big fucking baldy! He's just worried and scared, and hurt, and… and…" She threw up her hands, "Lay off, will you?"

"I just…" Cloud mumbled quietly. He then turned to look at Tifa, causing Liz to smile slightly.

Reno growled slightly, "You're a real handful!" With that, he started walking out of the room, shooting back over his shoulder, "Be lucky your friend here called us when she did. We found her dragging both of you and your bike somehow, don't ask us, but she looked pretty tired out by the time we got there."

With that, Rude slammed the door, leaving an uncomfortable Liz and a gawking Cloud. Liz blushed slightly, "I just couldn't leave you and Tifa… It's not in me to leave someone behind when they've taken care of me. I wasn't taught that by Ren."

"Thanks," Cloud mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Liz smiled sheepishly, "Please don't tell me your head hurts, 'cause I accidentally dropped you and Tifa when I got really tired. I'm lucky Reno and Rude came to help me when they did, or I would have been out cold too."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't collapse," Cloud smiled slightly.

Liz blushed slightly, "Thanks."

(((-)))

Ren collapsed once again, taking deep breaths to try and stop her spinning vision. "Ren, what are you…" Vincent's voice entered the room she was in, only to stop. He quickly rushed into the room, helping her to her feet, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop it? You're going to overdo it and then you will not be able to help anyone!"

"But they are humans, I must do what I can to help them…" Ren mumbled, letting Vincent lead her back to her room.

"But if you die, then how are you going to help your comrade?" Vincent asked.

Ren closed her eyes, feeling slightly insignificant, "Liz is a special case, she doesn't know it, but she is." As Vincent sat down in the chair that was in her room, she opened her eyes to look at him, "I was to be the messenger, to be her guide. I now understand what my father did in his life, why he disappeared. I am to guide Liz through the worlds, be her guardian. I am expendable, but she is not. She is to help all of the worlds out there, every one of them that they send her to. And soon, soon I will be killed off, just like my father was. I will be killed protecting Liz to the death. And she will continue to stumble on with those that she has gathered to help her."

Vincent shook his head, "Fate is not always sealed, Ren. Maybe you can change your fate from death."

"Maybe," Ren mumbled in hope. "Just maybe." With that, she quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.

Vincent chuckled slightly, smiling under his high collar, "What a prize she is." He then sighed, "She is so adamant about saving lives that she doesn't care about her own. I wonder what this Liz is like."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Liz and Ren... and anyone else you don't know! ha!

A/N: Alright, so I'm in the mood to update! Whee! hope you enjoy it!

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A Rescue and Reunited**_

Liz frowned as Cloud sped through the Ancient Forest, "Uh, Cloud, let's think about this for a moment, eh?"

"You're the one that wanted to join me," Cloud frowned. "I just want to get the kids back, Liz…"

"I know," Liz smiled, putting her hand on Cloud's left arm. "And thanks…"

_"Liz," Cloud mumbled, causing Liz to look at the back of his head. "Uh, about talking…"_

_"Yeah?" Liz asked._

_"Well, I don't know how or why I got it, but I think it's because of what I did," Cloud mumbled._

_"What did you do?" Liz asked, suddenly feeling saddened._

_"I killed a friend…"_

_"Not you!" Liz gasped. "You couldn't! You don't have an evil bone in your body!"_

_He lowered his head, "I let him kill her."_

_Liz smirked, "Just as Timon and Pumba say in **The Lion King…** Hakuna Matata." As Cloud looked back at her confused, she smiled, "It means no worries. The past is the past and the future is what you should be looking to."_

_"I see," Cloud nodded._

_Liz giggled slightly, "So, anything else you want to get off your chest, Cloud? I'm all ears!"_

_"You're definitely a good friend" Cloud smiled._

_Liz smirked, "I aim to please!"_

_"I'm chasing a memory, but I don't know how to stop," Cloud sighed, almost closing his eyes. "It is ruining everyone's lives…"_

_Liz smiled faintly, "Cloud, everyone once in their life chases some memory that they have. I actually chased the memory of my mom before Ren and Torn got through to me." She rubbed his arm slightly to soothe him, "It comes with time. And see, you're already moving on because you're caring for the kids!"_

_Cloud smiled slightly, "Thanks, Liz."_

_"No problem!" Liz smiled greatly. "That's what little sister's are for, right?"_

_Cloud's smile grew, "Yeah. Right."_

Liz shook Cloud slightly as he seemed to zone out slightly, "Cloud? Cloud? Hey! Come on, it's dangerous to do this!" She then smirked as she shrugged, "Oh well, I guess I get to drive then!" With that, she crawled her way over Cloud, settling down in front of him and grabbing the handlebars from him. A devious smile came to her lips as she scooted Cloud back a little and took over driving the bike, "Life's a bitch, and then there's Liz!" She laughed outright at that, not even sure why it was funny, but it was.

All at once she felt Cloud move behind her, and it took him a moment before he looked down at her. He frowned, "Hey!"

"You were zoning out on me! I thought you were gonna wreck!" Liz quickly rushed out, not moving from her position. "Besides, this way you get to swing that big sword of yours around better!" She quickly screamed as gunshots were shot at her, and she started swerving the bike back and forth to dodge the bullets. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"

Cloud pulled himself closer to Liz, wrapping his arms around her and grabbing the handlebars, "Alright, my turn to drive again!"

Liz pulled her gun from her back, aiming at the three _losers_ as she had dubbed them. "Losers!" She screamed, pulling the trigger and hoping to hit them. All of her shots bounced off of the trees around them or on the ground, not one hit.

She frowned, "Torn is so going to have to teach me accuracy when I get back!"

As Kadaj started walking towards them, Liz grabbed around in her bag, hoping to get something useful, "Come on, there has to be something good in here…"

_"What's this?" Liz asked, looking up at Ren._

_"What do you think it is?" Ren smiled at her._

_"A shiny, sparkly rock that is a treasure to you?" Liz asked curiously._

_Ren rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips, "No, you silly human! It's more than that!" She held out her hand, "Give it here and I will show you what it can do."_

_Liz gratefully handed over the small stone, watching in fascination as it started to glow a deep blue, "Wow."_

_Ren held up her other hand, much like a boy scout would. She then did the same with the hand that was holding the glowing orb. With the orb still in her hand, she placed both hands across each other, forming a cross. Her eyes slid slightly closed as she started speaking in a different language, "**Asa hela tula ka!**"_

_Before Liz knew what was happening, Ren had started glowing a deep blue, and then a creature seemed to form around her. It snarled and took a menacing step forward, materializing into a transparent wolf that was the size of Ren herself._

_As Ren opened her eyes, holding out the orb, the wolf sat down, still snarling. "This is a spirit guardian. As I poured my spiritual energy into it, it came to be this form. Now my energy is locked within the orb, to aid those that have been chosen for it to aid." She handed the orb back to Liz, smiling as the wolf disappeared, "Of course, for you the creature might be different…"_

_"How do I make it appear?" Liz asked, looking down at the orb._

_"**Asa hela tula ka,**" Ren nodded. "Say those words to the stone while concentrating as hard as you can. You remember the seal I made as well?" Liz remade the seal that Ren had made a couple of seconds ago. "Good," Ren nodded. If you are able to call upon him, he shall fight in your battles along side of you." She then sighed, "Now say the words…"_

_"**Asa hela tula ka?**" Liz asked, only to receive a nod from Ren._

_"And the good thing about him is he will not die until you are too exhausted to fight, and only then will he go back to being dormant in the orb," Ren smiled, her ears flicking. "Now keep him safe…"_

Liz smiled goofily as she pulled out the small orb, "Awesome! I _did_ pack it after all!"

"Liz, what are you doing?" Cloud grunted as he tried to block all of the shot being fired at them.

Liz placed her hand out palm up, only to have the orb start to glow. She then placed her hands into the seal Ren had taught her before having her eyes slide closed halfway. "**Asa hela tula ka!**" Liz yelled out, snapping her eyes open.

The dark blue light enveloped her, and a creature formed around both her and Cloud. A loud neighing hit her ears, and Liz whooped in joy as a transparent huge horse two times the size of her thundered forward towards the three brothers.

But as children jumped in front of Kadaj and the other two, Liz's eyes went wide in fear. She started waving her arms around, "No! No! Stop! No!"

Amazingly, the hose quickly dug its hooves into the ground, stopped fairly quickly. It then tossed its head and snorted, eying the children in front of it. With that done, Cloud quickly turned his bike on its side, only to have Liz scream as both of them went flying.

Liz moaned as she pushed herself to her hands and knees, "I'm dying, I know I am… I hurt all over, and it's all your fault!" She yelled to the sky.

"Is that any way to talk to the person that is going to be saving you?" A familiar voice entered her ears.

"Cloud?" She asked, looking up.

"No, I'm not any cloud in the sky!" The voice seemed humored. "We've been gone from each other for maybe a couple weeks, maybe less, and you have already forgotten about me?"

Liz looked around her, trying to find who the voice belonged to, but couldn't, "Well, quit hiding!"

"I want to see how much you've matured over our time away from each other," the voice continued on. "Fight, Liz, fight to protect those that need it! Use everything to your advantage!"

"But how do I command the…" Liz started.

"Use your instincts," the voice seemed pleased. "Let it flow through you. The words will come. You will know what to say, do not worry."

Liz closed her eyes, concentrating on the tug that she felt in her soul. It felt familiar, and as she reached out to it, she found she could hear two more heartbeats coinciding with hers. "Ren," she mumbled, standing once again. She then opened her eyes, clenching her fist as she looked at the horse spirit, "_**Kal te yo sro!**"_

The horse reared before coming down on all fours and rushing towards her. As Liz spun around, the horse rushed past her and towards Cloud, who was fighting both Loz and Yazoo. Liz frowned as she ran towards them, yelling out, "Hey, not fair, fuckers! Two on one is totally against the rules of combat!"

To answer her comment, Yazoo shot his guns at her, smirking. Liz yelped, and her horse suddenly reared and tossed its head. Once again Liz felt a pull, and let words slide out of her mouth, **_"Até, até mostaf qu!_**"

The horse suddenly came down on all fours before kicking out with its hind legs, sending the bullets headed towards them back towards Yazoo. Liz smiled in glee, "Awesome!"

"Liz!" Cloud's voice entered her ears from behind her, and she turned her head to look. "Liz, get out of there! Now!"

Liz saw his shining sword and knew it was time to run. She jumped to the side, her horse following her lead. Liz found her jaw dropping as she watched. "Blade Beam." She muttered in amazement as Cloud's limit break was set loose on Loz and Yazoo.

She then stood, pointing at both men, "Alright then, if Cloud can do it, so can we!" She took in a deep breath, "**_Moka ter yula sher!_**"

The horse snorted before breezing forward, lightning crackling around its body. Upon reaching Yazoo, it quickly dissipated with a shrill cry, rearing on its hind legs. Liz called out in pain as Loz slammed his gauntlet into her gut, sending a shockwave through her entire body.

"Liz!" Cloud yelled, trying to run to her side, only to be stopped by Yazoo, who appeared in front of him and started shooting. Liz grabbed at her gut, falling to her knees before falling to the ground, her eyesight becoming blurry.

Loz and Yazoo started a tag team fight against Cloud, not giving one ounce of room to fight back. Liz tried to call out, but found that she didn't have the strength to. Someone appeared beside her, placing their hand on her forehead. "She was right," it was male, deep and respectful. "She does have what it takes if she was to gain practice."

And with that, Liz lost consciousness, letting darkness take hold. The man stood up, not fazed at all as another appeared beside him, "What are you going to do now, Ren? Has she proven herself in your eyes yet?"

"She proved herself when she summoned Kafrit," Ren smiled greatly, showing off her wolf-like teeth. She then knelt down, picking the girl up and placing her on her back, situating her so she was comfortable, "Got Cloud and let's get to safety! I need to have some time to revive Liz here before it's too late!"

Ren looked down at the unconscious Liz, frowning deeply. "With a shot like that any respectable human from her world would have been dead. It only fried her a little." She then shook her head, putting her hand on Liz's stomach where Loz had attacked her, "I would warn you about the pain you might feel, but you are not conscious, so you will not feel the pain…" With that, she closed her eyes, pulling on the string of energy that was left within her. Her arm glowed lime green for a moment before the light encompassed Liz in whole, repairing any damage that had been done during the battle.

Her ears twitched slightly as Cloud started mumbling to Vincent, but she paid no heed to his words. Her concentration was on Liz, an no one else. A slight tug from within her caused her to open her eyes. A transparent creature stood there, holding its heads high. It was huge horse with a wolf standing underneath it, and as it spoke, its voice was surreal.

_"The girl is destined to wield me, you know that as well as I do. So why keep your energy encased inside of me?"_

"I do not wish for her to use all of her energy in just summoning you to this plane, Kafrit." Ren closed her eyes for another second, turning her head away from the creature.

_"You care for the human!" _Kafrit seemed to laugh. _"I never thought I would see the day that the might Ren would care for a human of all things!"_

"Well, it is possible. And even though I am only her guardian, she is much like a little sister to me." Ren mumbled, putting her hand to Liz forehead and pulling her energy into the girl to calm any fever that might break out. "Now be gone, summon, before I end up forcing you into your orb!"

Kafrit disappeared quickly, and Liz moaned once while turning slightly. Ren turned her attention onto Vincent, "Tseng and Elena. They were brought here half dead. They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them…" He then looked over at Ren, "And Ren even tried her best. But… we'll see."

"Tortured?" Cloud asked, looking down in the small pool that was in the clearing they were in.

"They had it coming," Vincent went on. "They got their hands on Jenova's head."

"Then when Kadaj says he's looking for _'mother…'"_ Cloud mumbled.

"Heaven's dark harbinger. The calamity, Jenova. If they wanted to, they could recreate Sephiroth." Vincent growled.

"Kadaj… What is he?" Cloud asked, causing Ren to become curious.

Vincent laughed a little before becoming serious, "I'd rather not know."

Ren quickly lunged to her feet, the hair on her tail standing straight up as she heard sounds in the forest. As the bushes rustled, Cloud quickly rushed to his feet, grabbing his sword.

A little girl ran out of the bushes, taking deep breaths. Ren settled at that, looking down at Liz to see if she was alright or harmed in any way. To her happiness, Liz blinked her eyes and sat up slowly, probably still feeling the dull ache of pain in her stomach.

"Marlene!" Cloud yelled out, and at once, Liz was on her feet, stumbling her way over towards them.

"Cloud!" the little girl, now known as Marlene gasped out. "Denzel and Tifa!"

"Tifa is alright," Cloud stated evenly.

"I wanna talk to her!" Marlene stated quickly, almost pouty-like.

Cloud started digging around in his pockets, looking for his phone, only to end up with none. Marlene looked at Liz, who was standing behind Cloud. Liz smiled sheepishly, and it looked like she was half drunk, "Sorry, don't got a fucking phone on me…"

Marlene then looked to Vincent and Ren, who had moved over to the gunslinger after Liz was conscious. "May I?"

Vincent swiped out his cape, showing that he didn't have a phone. Ren's ears twitched, "May you what, child?"

"You odn't have a phone?" Marlene frowned, almost speechless.

"_Phone?_ What's a _phone_?" Ren asked, tilting her head to the right.

Liz stumbled her way over towards Ren as Cloud started talking to Vincent, "I'll teach you first thing when we get back home, alright?" Ren nodded, her ears swooping forward. Liz then smiled, holding up her summoning orb, "Thanks for the spirit, Ren, he came in handy, just like you said he would!"

"Of course," Ren nodded, not truly understanding how Liz thought Kafrit wouldn't be useful.

Liz smiled, running over to Cloud and Marlene, "Come on Ren!"

Ren retreated to Vincent, hunkering slightly to his right. Vincent draped his cape around her slightly as he could feel her unease. "No."

"Ren?" Liz asked, not believing what she heard.

"No, I'm staying with Vincent…" Ren mumbled.

"But, but, I can't leave you!" Liz sniffled slightly.

"Cloud'll watch over you," Ren mumbled. "I have to do my job, and you have to do yours. You wanted this, so you deal with the consequences. You were meant to go through this one without me, Liz, now finish what you started."

Liz sniffled as she looked up at Vincent, and he nodded to her, "I'll take care of Ren for you, do not worry."

Cloud frowned slightly, "Why will you take her but not Marlene?"

"Because," Liz smiled happily, skipping off with Marlene right beside her.

Cloud shook his head as he turned and started walking off. Ren then peeked her head out from Vincent's cape, "Is she gone?" Vincent nodded, and Ren nuzzled her face against Vincent's arm, "Thank you."

He chuckled softly as he scratched Ren's ears slightly, "Ren, anything for you."

6666666666666666666666

Alright. I'm going to do something new. I'm going to thank my reviewers personally...

_"The story has some very good dialog. This writer seems to know the art of conversation quite well. The pure description of some of the actions of each character is enough to warrant a review. The story builds, because it starts out with the characters idiosyncrasies, and their shared bond, that later show up toward the end with Liz's true feelings shown, about Ren her companion. There are some good scenes of action strewn in the middle part of the chapter. Overall, I feel it is defiantly worth a look."_ This was from Malicah.

Malicah, thank you so much! This means so much to me and I think you're one of the reasons I updated again! Woot!

_"Interesting story. I've enjoyed it so far, and am looking forward to the next chapter." _- This was from NUTCASE71733

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm glad you were looking forward to this chapter!

_"I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!" _- This was from PhoenixCharmer116

WOOT! I'M GLAD YOU LOVED IT! HERE'S SOME MORE FOR YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

Discalimer: This is the last time I'm saying it... I only own Liz and Ren, plus any others that you don't know!

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Sephiroth And Liz, Smack Down Wrestling… Or Maybe Not**_

Liz frowned as Cloud turned to her, "Stay here with everyone else…"

Liz jumped onto the back of Fenrir, frowning, "I don't think so! I'm not letting my big brother go off and do something incredibly stupid without me…"

"Sugar!" Daxter's voice entered Liz's hearing, and as she looked up, she saw the tiny ottsel falling. She rolled her eyes, and against her better judgment, caught the furball, putting him up on her shoulder. "Thanks sugar, I thought I was a goner for sure…"

"What have I told you about calling me sugar?" Liz's eye twitched dangerously.

Daxter hunkered down on her shoulder, "Uh, never call you that again? Right, Liz?"

Liz nodded, smiling brightly, "Right! Now what are you doing here, Daxter?"

"We were worried about you and the mutt, so we decided to come check on you… Only we walked in and you weren't anywhere to be found!"

"Yeah," Liz whirled her hand around for emphasis, "Another world to save, another day… By the way, how long has gone since I left?"

Daxter scratched his chin, "Uh, I'd say about an hour, why?"

"Good! Now Ian will still be my age when we get back!" Liz giggled.

Cloud frowned, "Liz, you have to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than what you've already been."

Liz wrapped her arms around him tighter, shaking her head, "I'm not leaving you Cloud! And don't worry, Daxter will protect me, won't you?" Daxter gulped up on her shoulder, nodding silently. Liz smirked, "This is what you get for calling me all those names before. Payback is a bitch, and then there's me, Liz!"

Cloud finally sighed, starting his bike up, "Fine."

(((-)))

Ren ran to the windows at the front of Cid's Sheela, looking around wildly, "Where are they? Where is she?" She then stopped looking around and started sniffing the air.

As she closed her eyes and turned around to face everyone, Barret frowned, "What's the dog doing, Vincent?"

"She smells something out of place," Vincent stated easily.

Ren's ears twitched lightly as Torn's scent hit her nose. Her eyes whipped open and she ran towards Cid, a huge smile on her face, "Torn!"

"What?" Cid yelled out, confused. "I ain't no Torn!"

Just then, something crashed behind him, causing him to veer to the right. Ren lunged over him, slamming into whatever was there, yelling over and over again, "Torn! Torn! Torn!"

"Ugh, get off me Ren, this isn't the greeting I imagined! And where's the rat?" A deep gravely voice entered the other's ears.

Ren quickly jumped off of the person, landing beside Vincent. As Cid turned to see who else was on his ship, his eyes went wide, "Holy shit! What is that thing?"

The person frowned, rubbing a hand down his back, "My name is Torn, and I'm an elf from Haven City!"

"It's Torn!" Ren stated happily.

Torn sighed as he looked over at Ren, "I leave you for an hour and look what happens! You go into another world with Liz to cause trouble there too, eh?"

"I'm teaching her!" Ren frowned slightly, pouting.

Torn sighed, shaking his head. His huge ears standing out amongst them all, "Ren, she could have learned back at the house, you know that?"

Ren pouted even more, "But this is the easier way! First hand experience!"

"Of course," Torn rolled his eyes. He then grunted as everyone was looking at him, "Quit staring at me!" He then turned back to Ren, "Now where is she?"

Ren tentatively pointed towards the windows, and Torn frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "Don't tell me she isn't with you!"

"Ok!" Ren smiled simply. "She's with Cloud!"

Torn growled, "Ren, do you know nothing about taking care of others?"

Ren's ears drooped slightly, "It was only to help her." Her tail stopped swishing around and fell limp to the floor, "She jumped in by herself, and so, she has to do this on her own…"

"Is this one of those demon laws?" Torn grunted. Ren nodded, and Torn sighed, walking forward slightly, "She's got five minutes before I help her sorry little ass!"

Ren smiled greatly, "Me too?"

"Of course, Ren!" Torn rolled his eyes, "You're her guardian, after all!"

Liz held up Kafrit's summon orb, putting her hands into the seal, as she opened her mouth to yell out the summoning words, Cloud yelled to her, "No! Stay out of this, Liz!"

Liz frowned as she put the orb back in her pocket. She then watched as Kadaj turned into the one and only… "Sephiroth!" Liz almost screamed out in joy.

Daxter put his hand to his face, "Oh no, not him! He's one of your favorite characters you said and he's evil!"

Liz ran forward, jumping over debris and everything to get to Sephiroth. Daxter could only hold on for dear life. "Think about what you're doing, Liz! You're going to get us killed!"

"It's Sephy, Daxter, come on, seriously!" Liz yelled as she lunged towards the swordsman.

"LIZ!" Cloud yelled out, frantically trying to run towards her.

"I am Sephiro…Oomph!" Sephiroth grunted as Liz slammed into him.

"ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!" She yelled over and over again.

Cloud frowned slightly as he stood, shaking his head, "Yeah, and she said she loved me too…"

Sephiroth glared menacingly at Liz, only to find that she had wrapped her arms around his chest and was squealing in delight. He finally frowned and pulled her off of him, holding her in the air, "Wench, do not touch me!"

"But I love you!" Liz cried out, pouting slightly.

Sephiroth smirked slightly, throwing Liz to the side before rushing after her, "Then you shall die!"

Cloud's eyes went wide, and he frantically ran forward, "Liz, summon whatever you were going to summon! Do it now!"

Liz quickly grabbed the orb out of her pocket, making the seal for it and calling out, "**_Asa hela tula ka!_**"

All at once Liz's summon in the shape of a horse two times the size of her appeared, snorting. Liz thrust her hand in the air, "Whoo! Go go go!"

He horse tossed its head before charging towards Sephiroth and Cloud. Sephiroth quickly thrust Cloud out of the way before turning to face the horse. A smirk came to his face as he swiped his sword down vertically, cutting the horse in half.

Liz cried out in pain and grabbed at her chest, the orb falling from her grip. Sephiroth casually made his way over to her, a smirk on his face as he scooped up the orb. "You shall die for your annoyance to me!"

Liz blinked up at him, her eyes filling with tears, "You were supposed to love me back, Sephy, that's how it works, you know…"

Sephiroth frown at her and he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "I do not care for anyone!"

With that, he thrust his sword through Liz, causing her to scream in immense pain. He then smirked, taking the orb and placing it in her hand, "You're puny little summon could not harm me at all. And now you'll die."

Daxter ran toward Sephiroth throwing his little ottsel hands about, "Liz! Liz! I'll save you!"

And with that, he lunged at Sephiroth, only to have the swordsman turn and throw Liz off of his sword. Liz crashed to the ground without a sound, her chest rising a falling very shallowly.

Sephiroth then smirked, turning his attention back onto Cloud, "Now that the nuisance is gone, and I've taken away something you cherish, what will be next Cloud?"

Daxter quickly ran over to Liz's limp body, shaking her arm slightly, "Liz? Liz?" As he received no answer, he shook her harder, "Sugar, come on!"

(((X . X)))

Ren grabbed at her chest, gasping and falling to her knees. Her eyes reflexively shut to try and shut out the pain her body was feeling, but it was no good. Torn knelt down beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Ren?"

"Liz," Ren gasped out, her ears drooping. "Kafrit was shattered while she was still attached to him…" A tear fell from her eye, causing Torn to back away form her in shock, "Liz… I can't feel her energy anymore… No signature whatsoever…"

Torn ran to the windows, looking out of them, "Damn!" He then spun back around to Ren, running to her side and helping her stand, "Is there any way we can get down there right now?"

Ren placed her hand on Torn's chest, closing her eyes and mumbling, "Hold still…"

A lime green glow surrounded both of them, and before anyone could do anything, they were both gone. Cid scratched his head, "Where'd they go?"

Vincent didn't move from his spot, "To help Liz."

Ren stumbled forward as they appeared down on the ground. Torn steadied her as best as he could while looking around. That was when he heard it. Crying. Someone was crying and it sounded like Daxter.

"Liz! No! Liz! You can't be dead! You just can't go, sugar!"

Torn quickly let Ren go, running to where the little ottsel was standing, crying over Liz's bloody body. He knelt down, grabbing Liz's face in his hands. His hands were shaking he could see that, "Liz! Liz, wake up now! This is no time for jokes!" He was just waiting for her to snap open her eyes and yell out about how she had tricked him, but it didn't happen.

He then spun to Ren, who was on her knees, tears in her eyes as she just knelt there, looking at the scene in front of her. He quickly rushed over to her, "Ren, you've got to heal her! You just have to!"

Ren let him drag her over to Liz, knowing the inevitable. She knelt down beside Liz's broken body, putting her hand over the gushing wound in her chest and closing her eyes. Lime green light spilled from Ren's body to Liz's, spreading over the girl to close the wounds.

The wound did stitch itself back together, but the girl didn't open her eyes, nor did her chest rise and fall. Ren couldn't even hear a heartbeat. She frowned and tried pulling herself back together before slamming her hand down on Liz's chest, not caring that there was a slight cracking sound from the girl's ribs. She force whatever energy she had left into the girl, willing her heart to start beating again. It was no use, though., the heart would not beat, and Ren didn't have the energy required to bring her back.

Anguish and fury filled Ren then. "It was supposed to be me!" She screamed, standing up. "Me! I was to die, not the chosen one!" She then rushed to where she could smell Cloud, knowing that wherever he was, Sephiroth was.

"Ren!" Torn yelled, running after her, "Come back!"

Ren didn't listen, she just raced her way towards Cloud, who she could now see. She held out her hand, snarling, and a small white orb appeared there. "**_HOLTA SHOKA DONI!"_** She bellowed, throwing the orb up in the air before catching it and making the same seal she had taught Liz.

A bone shattering roar was heard, and from Ren came a magnificent and huge white tiger. It shimmered in the light that reflected off of it. Ren pointed towards Sephiroth, screaming, "Kill him, Frescita! Do not give mercy!"

The white tiger spared no time coming down on Sephiroth, only to be pushed aside by the swordsman, who had pinned Cloud to a stone. Ren came rushing forward, "I'll kill you for killing Liz!"

Sephiroth spared her a glance, a smirk appearing on his face, "Ah, now you look to be more of a challenge!"

"You're damn right I am!" Ren snarled, clenching her fist. As she opened it up, her lime green bow appeared there, and she quickly shot off in procession four arrows, each one bigger than the last.

Sephiroth chuckled as he batted them away with his sword, shaking his head, "Now, now, now, you won't defeat me that way!"

"Well then, if that won't work!" Ren snarled as she thrust the bow towards him, "Maybe this will!" The arrows that had been batted away quickly swung around, firing back at Sephiroth with deadly aim. In quick movement that Ren could barely see, Sephiroth evaded the arrows, sending them all crashing into Ren, who screamed out in pain.

He laughed as he grabbed Ren around the waist, whispering in her ear, "Such a wild dog as yourself should not let anger get the better of you." He then smirked, Ren could tell, "It was fun, our little battle…"

"You've forgotten someone," Ren snarled, only to be released as Sephiroth flew away from her, Frescita being the cause. But the tiger didn't last long against Sephiroth's sword. As the tiger let out an animalistic cry of pain, Ren fell to her knees, gasping for breath and grabbing at her chest. Sephiroth towered over her, a smirk on his face, "You lasted longer than the other one, and quite a challenge you were, but now it's time to end this!"

With those words, Sephiroth thrust his sword through Ren's chest, through her heart, and out the other side. Ren snarled slightly as she grabbed his sword, pulling herself closer to his face. "I hope you rot in whatever hell Cloud sends you to for what you have done to the only human I have ever cared for!" She then clenched her hand and quickly unclenched it, causing claws to appear. With that, she struck out at him, gouging his face deeply enough to spill blood. "My blood revenge is paid, but only with your death will Liz's ever be satisfied!"

Sephiroth snarled as he threw her off the sword, "You'll pay for that!" And with that, he thrust his sword once again down into her, this time through her abdomen. Ren gasped out in pain before it became too much for her, sending her eyes rolling back into her head.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Review time!!!

_"You're welcome. It's sad to see Ren go, since she's been an importent character  
in the story so far. I just thought of something: Perhaps having a Legend of  
Zelda chapter might be interesting. Or to go along with Daxter's lunatic mind,  
have a Mario instalment." _- This is from NUTCASE71733

I was actually thinking of, in the far future, to have a Legend of Zelda installment in this... It would be really interesting to see how Link reacted to Daxter, wouldn't you agree?


End file.
